The Mysterious Girl in The Fog
by aelitacodelyoko
Summary: The sequal to The Last Time I saw Ulrich. Ulrich has this weird dream and a mysterious girl needs his help. But for what? What happens to Yumi and Ulrich's relationship when he finds out who this girl is. There is only one way to find out! UxY and OxA
1. The Dream

This is my new story. I hope you like it. It is the sequal to The Last Time I saw Ulrich. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------me---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Dream

_Yumi just said 'I love you'. How could that be? I didn't think she could ever love me. How could she?_ Ulrich thought on his way back to the school. _And did she just kiss me. _He rubbed his lips. They were still hot from where yumi kissed him. As he walked back to the school he tried to remember what happened that night. The Party. The Note. William. Yumi. The Time in Lyoko. The Digital Void. Then the Kiss. It was all jumbled up in his head as he walked back. 3:06am his watch flashed and he started to run or he wouldn't get to sleep. He was just happy that they only had class until lunch. That way he only had three class periods.

When he finally got to the school, he quietly opened the door, got undressed, and went to sleep. Odd was already there, sound asleep. It was 3:27 am on the clock when Ulrich closed his eyes for the last time until morning classes.

DREAM

"_Ulrich! Ulrich! Come quickly!" Said a voice so familiar and yet he didn't know who it was. They were in a room, but it looked more like a bay covered in dark gray mist. He could only just make out the shadow of the person who must be that voice. "Ulrich! Ulrich! Come to me! I need you, Ulrich!" The voice grew fainter as he saw the shadow moving away. He started to run. He kept moving, yet he didn't seem to be getting any closer to the voice or even where it was coming from. All he could do was keep running and running. "Ulrich! Come to me! Come quickly! Ulrich! Ulrich!" The same voice kept calling to him over and over. He recognized the tone and he knew it was female. He just didn't know who she was or why she needed and wanted him. "Ulrich! Ulrich! Come to me. Ulrich. Ulrich," She said as he kept running toward the voice as it grew fainter and fainter. _The Ulrich still in his room asleep was tossing and turning as he struggled in his dream to find the voice.

"_Ulrich!" she kept calling._

"_Who are you?!" Ulrich finally yelled back. "Who are you and how do you know me? Why do you need my help?" All these questions seemed jumbled and quite in the vast emptiness of that place. He couldn't keep running but he had to. He started to run again, always asking those questions. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" Ulrich asked again. _

"_Ulrich! Come to me." The strange but familiar voice said to him. "Ulrich. Come to me." She whispered as Ulrich woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. _

END DREAM

He was sweating from head to toe as he looked over at his clock. 7:03am it said, clear as could be. _It was all just a dream._ He thought to himself as he looked over to see if Odd was already awake. _It doesn't mean anything. It's just a dream._ Odd was still asleep, drooling as usual.

"Odd, it's time to get up," Ulrich said, getting up out of the bed as he searched for a pair of semi-clean clothes he could put on. Odd blinked, then squinted and yawned. Then he went right back to sleep.

"Five more minutes," He said groggily, as he yawned.

"No, Odd. Now!"

"Ok, ok, I'm getting up," Odd wearily spoke as he sat up and yawned again.

Ulrich finished getting dressed, waited for Odd then hurried to the Cafeteria to get breakfast before it closed. 7:24 am, Ulrich's watch said as he started to speed up to a run.

"Odd, if we don't hurry we won't get any breakfast!"

"What do you mean?" Odd asked. "It closes at 7:30."

"Yea, I know and now it is 7:25."

"Well than hurry up!" Odd yelled as he started to run. "I can't skip breakfast!" Ulrich ran after Odd and got into the cafeteria just before 7:30. Today was pancakes. They scarfed them down and ran to Mrs. Hertz' room for first period. They made it just before the bell rung.

"Ok, class, I will take roll call then we shall get started. I hope all of you are glad that final exams are over and summer will be here in a week," Mrs. Hertz said. "Jeremie Belpois."

"Prescient."

"Odd Della Robbia."

"Here."

"Hey. Where were you guys?" Aelita asked leaning over toward Ulrich, while Mrs. Hertz went on with roll call.

"We woke up late," Ulrich whispered back to her. "Why?"

"You don't usually come in at the bell."

"Nicholas Puncheon."

"Here."

"Ulrich Stern."

"Here," Ulrich said looking up away from Aelita.

"Aelita Stones."

"Prescient, but from now on could you call me Aelita Hopper?"

"Yes, um, why sure," Mrs. Hertz said with a puzzled look. "Ok, that's everyone. Turn to page number 612 and read the next chapter. That is chapter 15. I'll be back in 30min. so read the chapter and I expect your best behavior."

"Aelita. Why the sudden change in name?" Jeremie asked as soon as Mrs. Hertz left.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm just happier that way."

45mins. passed and class was over.

"Ok, remember if you didn't finish the chapter, do it for homework," Mrs. Hertz reminded them on the way out.

"Hey, Odd, I need to tell you something," Ulrich said. "Jeremie, Aelita, you too. Last night I had this weird dream where this girl was calling my name. I recognized the voice, but I still don't who was calling me. It was dark and misty. All I could hear was that girl calling for me. 'Ulrich! Ulrich! I need you!' It was so strange, and when I asked her who she was all she did was say 'Ulrich! Come to me!' I tried to run after her and I never seemed to be getting closer. Then I just woke up sweating. Isn't that strange?"

"Ulrich, that wasn't just a dream. I think that was a vision like the ones Odd use to have in lyoko," said Aelita in a low, quiet voice. "That was someone who really needed and wanted you to come. Tell me if you have that same dream again. Also, try to get closer to her, if you can. I don't think that is a normal dream."

"Aelita's right. That is really strange," Odd said. "I can't tell you how many times I've wanted a girl to say that to me, but it didn't happen. I just wouldn't want it to happen in a crazy dream where I couldn't see the girl and I just saw mist. If every time I ran after her she wouldn't get any closer, I would be so freaked out. That is not normal."

"Odd, I could see the girl's shadow. I just couldn't see her directly," Ulrich replied. "It's not like I was talking to the mist and the mist was talking back."

"Ulrich," said Jeremie. "You said you could see the shadow. What size was the girl? Was she our age?"

"I couldn't tell. She was to far off."

"Then how did you know it was a girl?" Aelita asked again. "How do you know it wasn't a boy?"

"For one thing, a boy wouldn't call to me saying he needed me. And two, It was definitely a girl's voice."

"True. Could you tell how old she was by the maturity of her voice?" Jeremie asked again hoping that he could get an estimate.

"She might have been between 13 and 30. It was hard to hear and she sounded mature, but sometimes teen girls sound that way. She may have been 13 or even 12." Ulrich said trying hard to remember. "Jeremie, I'll try hard to think and see if I can tell. Hopefully I have the same dream again. That way I can try to get closer and see more."

"Ulrich?"


	2. The Girl in the Dream

I hope you like this chapter it starts out boring but it gets good toward the middle.

----------------------------------me----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Girl in the Dream

"Yes?" Ulrich replied. He was in a state of shock. Who was this girl behind him who had overheard what they were talking about, and was she going to tell? He slowly turned around and faced the girl. "Oh, hi, Yumi," He said with a relief. If it was just yumi he had nothing to worry about.

"Ulrich, you know that dream sounds pretty weird. Who do you think is the girl?" She asked while nudging him in the ribs.

"Oh, um, well, um, I don't know. How long have you been standing here?" Ulrich asked rubbing him side and pushing her elbow away.

"Oh, long enough," Yumi replied. "You all know that next period starts in 3 minutes, right?"

"I didn't!" Odd yelled as he stared to run. He grabbed Ulrich's wrist on the way to the next class, almost knocking him off his feet and popping his shoulder. "See-ya, Yumi!" Odd yelled as he almost dragged Ulrich along with him.

"Well we better get going," Aelita said as she started off to her next class. "I totally forgot how long we had been talking."

"Ok, see-ya, guys!" Yumi yelled as she turned and ran to her next class.

Ulrich and Odd had just gotten to class and settled themselves in time to see Aelita and Jeremie run in at the last minute before the bell rung. They all went to get changed for Gym class and they all sat beside the pool. The first two and the last two weeks of school were always in the pool for Gym class. Today was their final grading session.

"Ok, I assume you are all here, and I want Della Robbia, Stern, and Belpois to come and show me their final routine for the year," Jim said in his usual, booming voice. "Ulrich you're up first."

He looked nervous like he forgot his routine. Maybe it was because he had a lot on his mind, or maybe it was because he had the hardest routine anyone had ever scene in Kadic. He climbed the ladder up to the board and started warming up.

"Ok, you can do this," he said softly to himself. He bounced once, twice, and then went strait into a flip then dive, with his legs and arms strait. He landed in the water, swam to the surface, took a breath, then did three underwater flips, and then finally a jump out of the water into a flip back into the water.

"Who knew he was that flexible?" Odd whispered to Jeremie.

"Well, you better be just as flexible because you're next," Jeremie said then gave him a slight push.

"Odd, you're next," Odd heard Jim say on his way to the board.

"Now all I have to do is stick my routine, and everything will be fine," Odd told himself quietly on his climb up the ladder. "You'll do fine."

"So, how did I do?" Ulrich asked Jeremie as he looked up toward Odd.

"You did fine."

"Thanks, Odd looks scared."

"Ok, here I go," Odd said to himself. He jumped twice then jumped of the board into a cork screw. As he landed in the water he did three flips under the surface as he was coming up. He came out of the water hands first and went down again after taking a quick breath. He did a hand stand at the bottom of the pool and pushed himself up jumping as he broke the surface.

"That was great, Odd," Ulrich said as Jeremie went to the top of the board.

"Oh, my," Jeremie said as he bounced then jumped of the board going in a strait dive. He hit the water, came to the surface, and did a flip back in the water only to come up again.

"Not much for creativity, but it served its purpose," Odd said as Jeremie got out.

"Thank you, boys," said Jim. "You may leave now."

They changed and went back to Ulrich and Odd's dorm.

"Sorry, guys, but I didn't get much sleep last night so I'm gonna take a nap," Said Ulrich as he entered the room.

"We all need some more sleep so I guess I'll see you guys whenever," Jeremie said as he closed the door and left.

"I'll just dose for a little while," Ulrich said before he yawned and went to sleep.

DREAM

_"Ulrich! Ulrich! Come quickly!" It was that same voice again and that same dream. "Ulrich, won't you come to me? Ulrich!" Said that voice in the fog. Ulrich knew he had to get closer and try to see the face of that girl._

_"Wait there! I'll come to you!" Ulrich said to the girl. "Don't move!" He started to run and the same thing happened again. He moved forward and the girl moved back. "I said wait there!" He started to run after her gradually her shadow came into view. It was faint at first then grew a little dense as he moved. He heard her giggle as he was running. "What's so funny?" He asked while he ran without slowing._

_"Ulrich! Come to me! I need you, Ulrich," She said this loud at first but the last sentence was slow and clear. "Ulrich, don't you know me? Am I that hard to recognize?"_

_"Yes, I can't see you because of the fog," Ulrich told her as he heard he giggle again. "Can't you come closer?"_

_"Ulrich."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Promise me you will come even if you do not love me," She said. As she said this, Ulrich got confused. How could he come to this girl if she kept moving back into the fog? How could he love this girl if she wouldn't tell him her name? "Ulrich, I need you. I really do."_

_"If you need me so bad, tell me who you are."_

_"Ulrich, I can't tell you. You already know." She said._

_"How do you know me?"_

_"Why, Ulrich, I've known you almost my entire life. Don't you know me? I'm just not who you would think. I've been in your thoughts and dreams. I'm from the future, Ulrich and I've come for you. I need you're help to set things right again." At this point she came out of the fog and he knew exactly who she was. She resembled her younger self. The only difference was she had different clothes, longer hair, and she was at least 10 years older. He now knew why he recognized the voice. He knew this voice and this girl. A black-haired girl, who was around 25, was standing right in front of him and he could see her clearly. _

_"So, Ulrich, will you help me?"_

---------------------------------------------------me-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. I always end on cliffs!


	3. Yumi

I know all of my avid readers have been wanting to see this chapter so, I'll stop talking and let you guys get to the good part. i hope you enjoy!

-------------------------------------------me----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Yumi

_"Ulrich?"_

_"Sure, I'll help, but how will you get out of my dream and into real life? It's not like you just poof yourself out of my head. You can't do that, can you?" Ulrich asked. He was just as confused as when the dream started. She had finally revealed herself and now he was going to help this girl from the future save something or do something crazy that goes against every law of physics. _

_"No, I can't. I have to get out of your head. And the only way to do that, is through you," She sounded serious as she said this, yet at the same time she sounded crazy. It was like this was a whole new world._

_"How can you get out?"_

_"You have to trust me with all your heart and soul and mind. I need your help, Ulrich, to undo some things that went horribly wrong. I need you to trust me. Will you?" She asked this with care and compassion as she really almost begged him to believe her and help her through this task. It was like she was asking for everything he had ever believed in to just jump out the window. It was that crazy._

_"I have and always will trust you with all my heart and mind. What do you need me to do, Yumi?" As he said this last question she came and hugged him. She felt twice as old as him, but to Ulrich it felt just the same as the night before when he came out of the scanner. He knew that he could trust her, and that this was only just the beginning. She came out of the hug and looked him over._

_"You look just like I remember. I know this all seems weird right now, but it will work out in the end. I know it. Now, let's get started. This is what you have to do. Once you wake up, find a quiet place and clear your mind. Then think only of me not the younger me in your world, but me. Then say, or whisper if it's to embarrassing, 'I am ready.' That is what you have to do. If you do not trust me, it won't work. You have to trust me while you do this. Oh, one last thing. Tell Yumi about me and warn her I'm coming," Yumi said. As Ulrich looked at her he looked closely at how she had changed. She was still tall and thin, she had a rather good figure, but not scary like those mottles on the magazines. She has ice cold eyes, but yet they had a sweat mother-like look to them. Her hair was what he noticed the most. Her hair was a very dark black that went all the way down to the middle of her back. It was brushed back perfectly. All around, Yumi was just as pretty as she had ever been._

_"Ok, Yumi, I'll tell her."_

_"Thanks, I really do want you to trust me. This isn't just a dream."_

END DREAM

That was all he heard before he woke up. It was a rather long dream and as he sat up he looked at the clock. 11:15am it read in bright numbers. Ulrich had missed his final class of the day. It was Social Studies.

"Man that was one weird dream. Yumi? From the future? Here? In my dream? It doesn't make since. Well, she said it wouldn't make since and I just had to trust her," Ulrich asked himself as he thought about what happened in the dream. He had to find Yumi. He got up off his bed and started off to the Cafeteria. He found the whole gang there. They were eating and talking together.

"Hey, Ulrich, we're over here!" Odd called across the Cafeteria. Ulrich got his lunch and went to sit down. "You were asleep for a long time. What happened in that dream of yours?"

"How did you know I had the same dream again?" Ulrich asked.

"I saw you tossing and turning like you were running after someone. It was kind of weird looking." Odd said. "So, what was the dream like?"

"Well, I have a message for Yumi."

"For me? Why? Who from?" Yumi asked curiously.

"Yes. This might sound really weird because at first even I didn't understand it but, that girl in the dream I had, I found out who it was," Ulrich said calmly.

"Well, who is it?" Aelita and yumi asked simultaneously.

"You finally got close enough to her?" Jeremie asked.

"Well, I sort of asked her to come to me if she needed me so badly, so she came out. Weird, huh? I thought so too."

"So, who was it and what did she need to tell me?" Yumi asked again.

"She asked me to tell you that she was coming and not to get freaked out or anything. She is from the future," Ulrich barely got that last sentence out before Yumi and Aelita started asking questions like all girls and just rambling on.

"How did she get in your dream?" asked Aelita.

"How is she from the future?" asked Yumi.

And back and forth they asked:

"Was she a messenger?"

"How is she going to get out of your dream?"

"Was she being serious?"

"How did she know me?"

"STOP!" Ulrich finally yelled. "All these questions are overwhelming. I don't know how she got in my dream. She just came from the future! She is coming out of my dream, if I believe in her or something like that. I think she looked pretty serious to me. And finally, she knew you," he said looking toward Yumi, "because she is you. She is Yumi. She is Yumi Ishiyama. She is the same Yumi Ishiyama that is here, except she is about 10 years older. Yumi, I know this is hard to explain but, she was the one who needed me. Something has gone wrong in the future and unless we fix it now then it will happen all over again. I don't know what it is or how we will stop it from happening, but she came to see me and she needs me help. I don't know anything else, so don't ask me."

"Boy, girls sure can talk a lot," Odd whispered over to Jeremie, who nodded in agreement.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to go to a quiet room and follow the instructions that the "Yumi from the future" told me to do in order to get her out of my dreams and back to real life."

"Did he just say that?" Aelita asked Yumi as Ulrich started to walk back to his room.

"Yup, it sounded like he was a psychopath. If I hadn't known about Xana or any of these things that make it hard to think anything is impossible than he definitely is a psychopath," Yumi said looking at Ulrich walking away thinking, "definitely a Psychopath."

"I thought so." Aelita said watching him go back to his room. "I would think he was too. Ulrich isn't nuts though. He has just been called upon by you in the future to help her stop something from happening. And she just came to him in the clever way of using his dream. Or, all of that is a lie, and he's a psychopath."


	4. Kasha

I really hope you enjoy my newest chapter. I added an OC (origanal character) . I hope you like it.

------------------------------------------me-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Kasha?

Ulrich was in his room and sitting on the floor. He had the radio off, the computer off, the window shut, and most importantly Odd wasn't there and the door was closed and locked. Ulrich was trying to clear his mind. He just couldn't do it.

"Uh," he groaned as he kept thinking about the dreams and all the weird stuff. "I can't clear my mind." He was just trying to hard on figuring out how the older Yumi would get hear. "Ok, I'll try this again. Think of only the Yumi from the future." He thought as hard as he could but other things just popped into his head. This was going to be harder than it sounded. He tried again and when he finally thought of only her, he lost trust. He had to trust and think of only her. "This shouldn't be so hard. It's not like its rocket science. Ok, think Yumi, only Yumi." He trusted her but he just couldn't understand how she could get here and how she wanted him to save the future.

-----

_"I don't understand why he can't just think strait. It's not __**that**__ hard," Yumi from the future said. "If he doesn't think about me and only me I can't get out." She was getting angry now and started to pace. She was in a dark room. It looked like it was never ending. It looked like just a space of darkness stretching for miles. It was as if she was the only light thing in the whole universe. "He needs to think of me! Just me and no one else!" _

_"Don't worry, Yumi, it's not the end of the world. He'll get it sooner or later. I know it." A person came out of the shadows. It was a girl. She was so white all over. Her clothes were white. Her skin was white. She even had a whiteish-yellow glow around her. The only thing that wasn't white was her hair. It was black. Not just a normal black, it was a cold, death black. It was as if she was dead. Yet she wasn't dead, she was just there in a spirit form. She came from the future. Just like Yumi did. "Yumi, he'll get it. Then He'll come and save us. You know it! I know it!"_

_"How did you get here? Kasha, I never told you that you could come." Yumi was questiony and anxious. "So, answer me."_

_"I'm not really here. I just went into your room, concentrated, and sent my spirit to you. I'm sorry if you don't want me here," Kasha said. She was about 6. She looked innocent as anyone could be._

_"I want you to go back and wait until I come with Ulrich. Do you understand me?" Yumi was harsh yet sweet sounding at the same time. "I know you wanted to come, but I said 'No', so you can't come."_

_"Ok, I'll go home. See-ya soon, I hope," She said and started to skip back into the shadows, but turned back around with a puzzled look on her face right before she went in the shadows. "Hey, Mommy, when do you plan to come back home?"_

_"As soon as I get Ulrich, and can get him to come to the future with me."_

_"Ok, see-ya soon, Mommy."_

_-----_

Ulrich finally cleared his mind, thought only of Yumi, and trusted her. Then he thought and said in hushed voice: "I am ready." No sooner had he said that in real life had Kasha went into the shadows again. Then a pathway opened in front of him, and the older Yumi came out.

"I knew you would do it sooner or later." That was all she said after she came out. She put her hands on her hips and looked down at him on the floor. "Well are you just going to sit there?"

Ulrich clumsily got up. Yup, it was the same old Yumi. Same poise, same posture, same rudeness, yup, she was all the same. "Um, what's next?" Ulrich said as the older Yumi put her hands down from her hips and started to speak.

"First of all, to everyone except the gang, I am you're aunt who came to visit. Second, I know your thoughts, so don't try anything funny. Third, I hope you told Yumi or this will be a shock. And fourth, you must trust me or I will just vanish into thin air. Got it?" Yumi said. She was just as demanding as ever.

"Ok, I told Yumi, and you are now my aunt. But, what is your name? Aunt…?" Ulrich paused hoping for an answer. He waited as Yumi thought. "If you don't have a name that's weird, if I can you Aunt no name that's even weirder, and if I call you Aunt Yumi that will be the weirdest thing ever because you look like your younger self. That is no coincidence."

"Ok, ok, point taken. I'll be, um, well, I'll be your Aunt…Kasha," She stuttered out. "Ok, I'm Aunt Kasha from, um …China."

"Kasha? What kind of name is Kasha?" Ulrich asked. "Why not Joanna? Or even Clarissa? Kasha?"

"FYI, Kasha is my daughter's name! It's Japanese. Idiot!" Yumi said getting defensive. "I'll have you know, it is a great name! Better than Ulrich! What kind of name is Ulrich anyway?"

"Ok, ok, no need to get defensive or anything. Wait, did you say daughter?" Ulrich said with a puzzled look. "**Did** you say daughter?"

"Yes. What's it to ya?" was Yumi's only reply.

"Well, if that's your **daughter's** name, than how old are you? I thought you were like 25 or something?" Ulrich asked puzzled. "Wait. You had a baby. With who? Huh?"

"Ulrich! Get over it. We should be going to your friends to talk. We shouldn't be standing here arguing," Yumi said.

"Well how old **are** you?"

"Fine. I'm 27, ok. Happy?"

"Yes. Now we can go," Ulrich said heading for the door. Then he looked back and realized that Yumi wasn't coming. "Well, aren't you coming?"

"Sure," Yumi said than started to softly cry while looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Ulrich asked changing his tone. "Why are you crying? Was it something I asked? Because, I'm…"

"No, no," She cut him off while still crying slightly. She wiped away the tears just for new ones to form. "It's just that when I was arguing with you like that, it reminded me of when I was…younger." She said as she wiped away the last tear and went up to hug him.

"So, are you ready to see yourself 13 again?" Ulrich asked as she was hugging him. They broke away.

"Yup, I think I am." She nodded and then headed for the door.

"I hope you will explain this more thoroughly later. I am kinda in the dark right now."

"I will, don't worry. All we have to do is go and talk to your friends. Then we can go to the future and make everything right. Maybe, if we are lucky, we won't even have to go to the future. I hope we can set this strait."

----------------------------------------------------------------------me--------------------------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW! Please.


	5. Love and Marriage

So I hope this (long) chapter helps clear thing up a bit. I am going to dedicate this chapter to pretty much the only fans I have that review! **Amaherst, Aussie Ulrich, and Itban Fuyu. Thanx!**

-------------------------------------------------------me---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Love and Marriage

Ulrich and Yumi had just left his room. They were going to Jeremie's room. All the gang was there talking together while they were waiting.

"So, do you really think that girl in the fog was me?" Yumi asked puzzled. "I mean me from the future? It's just not logical."

"Yumi, I really think that is you from the future," Aelita said. "I mean look at our lives. We are pretty far from logical, if you know what I mean. I don't think a super computer meant on destroying the world is logical. If that is true, trust me, anything could happen."

"She's got a point. Yumi, I don't know what she's gonna look like, but I know you should be ready. That girl who is going to walk through that door in a minute," Odd said signaling with his hands toward the door, "is you from the future. It will be you in about 10-15 years. I really want you to be ready." Odd looked at Yumi. She wasn't smiling anymore. She had a worried look on her face like something was really going to go wrong.

"Yumi, trust me when I say this. I know this will be hard to see yourself when you get older, but whatever you see don't freak out," Aelita said. "Jeremie, Odd, and I will help you through the encounter."

"I know for a fact that Ulrich is going to have a much harder job," said Jeremie.

"Ok, guys, I'll get through this," Yumi said. Then she took a deep breath. "I can face her.

-----m

"Ok, Ulrich, knock on the door and let the games begin." Yumi was scared to death of seeing herself younger again. Ulrich reached out his hand and gave a light knock on the door.

"Ulrich, come in," Aelita said as she opened the door. "Take a seat."

"Yumi, you look exactly as I remember. This is like some crazy dream, but in real life. I'm looking into the past. It's like a mirror through time. This is so weird," The older Yumi said looking at her younger self.

"Yumi looks really hot when she gets older!" Odd shouted staring at the older Yumi.

"Don't get any ideas, Odd. That's me in like 10 years!" Yumi yelled at him. "Yea, she sure is me. It could be my long lost older sister for all I know."

"Well, 13 years really. Yumi, everyone, from now on you must refer to me as Ulrich's Aunt Kasha. I am here to visit Ulrich over the summer holiday." said older Yumi.

"Why Kasha?" Odd asked.

"It is my daughter's name. Why?" Aunt Kasha said.

"You have a **daughter**!" Yumi yelled shocked. "But, but, you are only 27! You can't have a daughter. I can't have a daughter!"

"Yumi, calm down," said Aunt Kasha hugging her. "I am married, and **you **don't have a daughter. I do."

"That must be what you are trying to fix," Yumi said. "How old is she? Did you, I, did you want to have a baby? Was it an accident?"

"I am going to fix something, but not that. I wanted to have a child, yet not that early in life. She will be 6 in about two months. Why do you have a problem with that?"

"Well, I, well. **6!** I couldn't. I wouldn't. With who?" Yumi was flabbergasted."You had a baby! Who did you have a baby with?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Well, you technically haven't had the baby until you are 20. Huh-he." Aunt Kasha said. "I kinda don't want to tell you right now in front of our friends."

"**Our** friends! They are **my** friends! I don't want you here anymore! Ulrich doesn't want to help you! I am just fine with **my** friends! Alone, and without you!" Yumi said getting up. "Ok? I don't need you to save the future! I can stay in the present with Ulrich and we will be happy until the future comes and we won't be stupid and make a mistake! **I AM FINE! ULRICH WON'T HELP YOU! GOOD-BYE AND GOOD RIDDANCE!**" She walk to the door and slammed it behind her as she left.

"Same old Yumi. I remember those days. I really did like that kiss, Ulrich. Never forgot it. Not now, not ever," Aunt Kasha said. "I'll be going. See you guys in the morning!"

"What kiss, Ulrich?" Aelita and Odd asked.

"It was after Yumi got me out of the digital Sea. She kissed me. No big deal," Ulrich said like it was nothing. "Right?"

The Gang burst into laughter.

-----m

"Yumi, Come back! I'll tell you the whole story! I promise!"

"Everything?" She asked as she stopped and turned around.

"Everything." Aunt Kasha said. "I was walking trough the forest with Ulrich…"

-----m

_Yumi was about 20. It was a lovely day. It was about 8. They were laughing and having a great time. They were sitting on the forest bench. _

_"I've had a wonderful time today, Ulrich," Yumi said. "The dinner was great. This walk is fantastic. There is only one thing I really want to do, left. Well maybe two."_

_"What is it?" Ulrich asked curiously. "Anything for you. I can't wait for this summer when we always have nights like this."_

_"The first thing is this." Yumi leaned over and kissed him on the lips. It was a deep, passionate kiss. Ulrich started out not knowing what was happening, but then realized and got more into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, and her arms around him. They were embraced so tightly that it was like they were one person. He let his hands roam her body freely. He stopped for a second to see if she would stop him, but she didn't so he continued. He fell on top of her and soon they were lying on the bench. He started up her shirt. He went slowly to make sure she wouldn't stop him. He got right up to the point where her breasts lie. He was just about to squeeze when she stopped kissing and started to speak again. It had seemed like forever._

_"Ulrich, not here," she whispered in his ear. "Let's go to your dorm." He pulled his hand out of her shirt and sat up. _

_"Ok, Odd isn't there tonight so we can." They ran hand in hand back to Kadic. They opened the door to Ulrich's dorm and through themselves on his bed. "Yumi," Ulrich said as he was getting comfortable. He took of his shirt, and she took off her bra, but left her shirt on._

_"What?"_

"_I love you," Ulrich said lying down._

_"I know." Yumi lied down on top of him._

_They started to kiss again. He roamed her body with his hands, yet he left his hands out of the front of her shirt. He knew he shouldn't start with that. The embraced as tightly as before. _

_"Ulrich," Yumi said in between kisses, then kissing him again._

_"Yes?" He said then started to kiss her again._

_"Feel free to invade my body." _

_This took him by surprise but he kissed her again. It was a long kiss. Then he slowly moved his hands toward the front of her body. He slowly moved up as he kissed him over and over. She, on the other hand, brought herself closer to him and moved her hand over his bare chest. He got to the point right about to squeeze her breast when he waited for a second. Then he did it. He felt all over her top half, and she felt all oven his top half. Their hands were examining each other's body, when Ulrich reached over and pulled Yumi's top off. Now, both topless, they embraced feeling each others warmth. Ulrich, surprised Yumi hadn't stopped him, pulled closer to her. Then he stopped kissing long enough to say:_

_"Yumi, I love you so much."_

_"I love you too," Yumi replied. Then she stopped kissing him and looked at him, and he looked at her. He then took a small container out of his pocket. He took her off the bed and stood up._

_"I want you to have this," He said. Then he knelt down and opened the box. "Yumi Ishiyama, will you marry me?" She didn't know what to say as he stood up and put the ring on her finger. "I am so madly in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
"Yes, Ulrich, I will," She answered. Then he lifted her up and spun her around._

_He gave her a small kiss then said, "We're gonna get married." They laughed and smiled as they put on their clothes..._

-----m

"… and we put on our clothes and ran to tell the others. Of coarse we were a little young but we had loved each other for a long time." Aunt Kasha said finishing her story.

"So, that's a really explaining story of how you two got married, but how did you have the baby? I mean why did you have the baby?" Yumi asked.

"Well, Yumi, that can be the next story. Just make sure you do it the exact same way," She said and winked.

"I wouldn't change a thing," Yumi said and got up and went back toward Jeremie's room.

"Thanks," She said getting up and following her. "Oh, and don't tell Ulrich. Promise me."

"Ok, I promise."

"You promise what?" Kasha said laughing.

"I promise never to tell Ulrich Stern about how we get married," said Yumi smiling. "That means I'm Mrs. Yumi Stern. Not a bad name. And we have a daughter named Kasha. Kasha Stern. Mr. and Mrs. Ulrich Stern, and their daughter Kasha Stern lived happily ever after." Then they both started to laugh.

----------------------------------------------------------me--------------------------------------------------------

I really hope you like this one! It was a really good chapter in my eyes! I hope you liked to read it as much as I liked to write it!


	6. A Baby and A House

--------------------------------------------------------me----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: A Baby and A House

"Yumi, I'm gonna go back to the room. Ok?" Aunt Kasha said as she turned to leave and started to go back to Jeremie's room.

"Wait! I'll come too!" Yumi said and ran to catch up to her. "Ok? So, are you going to tell me the story of the baby? Or, you are going to tell me what you are going to do in the future? Or, what? Which one?"

"Well, which one would you like to her on the way back? Baby or Future?" Aunt Kasha said.

"Well, I guess I want the baby thing because you will probably tell me what you are going to do in the future when you tell Ulrich, so I guess the baby story," Yumi said.

"Well, ok, but you have to promise not to tell Ulrich again. Promise?" Aunt Kasha asked as she stopped and sat down on a bench.

"Promise," Yumi replied, and then sat on the bench next to her.

"Well, I was about 20…"

---------m

_Yumi was 20, and she had been married for 3 ½ months already. It was 8:30, and she was out looking for Ulrich and the gang when she saw Ulrich running toward her. _

_"What's the matter Ulrich," She said to him as he finally got to her. "Is something wrong?"_

_"No, just the opposite. You know how I have been saving my money I have been earning for quite a while?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well, my parents have given us a whole supply of furniture! And guess what!? I have enough for this small house I saw for sale. I thought we shouldn't move until we have furniture, so I waited and saved up and now we have furniture. We can buy the house! Isn't this great?" Ulrich said. He sounded so excited, like it was too good to be true._

_"What kind of furniture did they give us? My parents gave us a washer and dryer," Yumi said._

_"Well, let's see. Um, they gave us a bed a sofa, a dresser, 2 bed side tables, a desk, and a few small things like lamps and radios and stuff like that. Plus, the house is furnished!" Ulrich said counting of the items on his fingers. _

_"So let's go!" Yumi grabbed his wrist and ran to the car. Ulrich took out his keys and went to the house for sale. They looked the place over, and bought it for the cheapest price of $300,000. Then they moved in._

_"Well, we bought a house, moved in, and got married. I think we are going to have a pretty long, good life," Yumi said as she got ready for bed the next week. _

_"I know. It seems like just yesterday we were in high school," Ulrich said. He took of his clothes and got onto the bed. _

_"Seems like it," Yumi said. She took of her clothes and got into her pajamas, and then she lied down on the bed with Ulrich. _

_"Come here," Ulrich said drawing her closer to him. _

_"What are you doing?" Yumi asked as Ulrich took off her top and shorts._

_"Shut up," He said. Then he threw her clothes down and started to kiss her passionately. She knew what was happening and started to kiss back and get in the mood. He knew what he was doing and soon Yumi lied, naked, on top of him who was also naked. They weren't doing anything wrong. It was like they weren't even in the room anymore, they were in a dream. They kept kissing, more and more passionately. Then Ulrich did something drastic, and Yumi knew what was happening. He was now examining her all over. They were in, about, around, and all over each others body. Yumi then pulled away. _

_"Ulrich, I…"_

_"Shh," was all he said as he drew her more and closely until they were kissing again. Yumi didn't stop him again and when they woke up, there they were, lying, naked, on top of each other._

_"Ulrich, I need you to move," Yumi said struggling to get up._

_"What?" Ulrich responded._

_"Ulrich, you need to get off me. I need to get up and get dressed," Yumi said rolling him over._

_"Ok," He got up and put on his clothes._

_Two weeks later Yumi came up to Ulrich one day after school._

_"Well, guess what?" Yumi said half angry, half happy._

_"I don't know?"_

_"Do you remember our little night of fun, two weeks ago? Guess what happened?" Yumi said not wanting and answer. "I'm pregnant. I'm 20 and 3 months, and I'm pregnant. Do you have any idea how I am going to tell my parents?"_

_"Oh, great," Ulrich said. "Well, I hate to say this but, I am younger than you. If you remember, I'm only 19! Well, I guess the sooner the better. Let's go."_

_"What? Are you nuts?" Yumi said. "Well, if we are going. We are going to your parents first! And I'm driving!" She yelled and went to the car. "Oh, and you are taking me shopping after this."_

---------m

"… and I went to the car and started to drive to Ulrich's parent's house," Aunt Kasha said ending the story.

"Wow. I never saw that coming," Yumi said. In the middle of the story they had started walking again, and they were now at Jeremie's room. They opened the door and walked in.

"Well, I hope Yumi's not mad anymore," Ulrich said as he saw Aunt Kasha walk through the door.

"Ask her yourself," Aunt Kasha said then pointed to Yumi who was coming into the room after her.

"Ok. So, are you mad anymore?" Ulrich asked.

"No. Aunt Kasha has told me a few stories and I feel better knowing what to expect."

"What!? You tell her stories and not me! I'm the one helping you," Ulrich said sounding a little upset.

"Oh, well, yeah. I kinda told her who she married and how she had Kasha. Not too mad are you?" Aunt Kasha asked.

"No. I'm not mad," Ulrich said softly. "You'll at least tell me what I am going to have to do in the future, won't you?"

"Sure, I will. Right now I am going to your dorm to crash. I'm tired. See-ya in the morning!" Kasha said, then turned and left.

"Wow I didn't realize it was 8 already. I gotta go! Bye!" Yumi said as she looked at her watch then left as the others followed and went to their dorms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------me-------------------------------------------

I hope you aren't too mad at me for ending on a cliff. I know you all want to know what he has to do in the future! TOO BAD FOR YOU! Hahahaha! You'll see soon enough! REVIEW! please?


	7. Jeremie or Odd?

**Ok. Well I'm totally mad!**

**How come I have so many readers **

**Yet none of them **

**review!**

**REVIEW! please**

----------------------------------------------------------me------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Jeremie or Odd?

"Ulrich. Ulrich, wake up. I know its summer, but you need to wake up," Aunt Kasha said softly. Ulrich just mumbled something inaudible. "No, Ulrich! Now!" She flipped him over and rolled him off the bed. "Get up!"

"A little feisty in the morning, aren't we?" Odd joked as he got out of bed not wanting her to wake him up too.

"Odd, stop joking around, get your pants on! We have a big day ahead." She turned bake around to see Ulrich still lying on the floor. "Boy, he is always out like a light." She took a deep breath and picked him up by the top of his shirt and slapped him across the face. "Ulrich!"

"What was that for?" Ulrich asked rubbing his cheek.

"Get up, Ulrich. The others have been up for an hour already!" She was pissed. "Ulrich! Get dressed. Odd, you too!"

"Alright, already. You don't have to yell at us," Ulrich said drowsily. "We can hear you loud and clear."

"You didn't a few seconds ago, when I asked you to wake up for the hundredth time. Now if you two make me late, I fry you. Got it!?" Aunt Kasha shouted.

"Whatever. It's not my fault he sleeps with ear plugs in," Odd said trying to get himself out of trouble.

"Yeah it is, Odd. If you didn't snore so loudly, I wouldn't need ear plugs!" Ulrich yelled.

"I'm not that loud!"

"Yes you are. If you could hear yourself!"

"Both of you shut up! We are going to be late! Now pull on your pants and let's go, before Jeremie gets worried!" Aunt Kasha grabbed them both a t-shirt out of her purse while they got dressed.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Odd asked after he was finished. "That doesn't look like something you'd wear."

"That's because I'm not. You are." She walked out of the room. "Are you two coming!?" She yelled back. Then both came running out behind her.

"Ok, where the heck are we going?" Ulrich asked. "You said we were going to meet Jeremie. His room is that way."

"I know. We are going to the future. Ulrich, today's the day. I know you aren't going to help me, but maybe you can talk some sense into yourself and at least try," She said. She was mad and started to run down the corridor. "Come on!"

--------m

"Jeremie? Where are they?" Yumi asked. "They can't take this long to get here."

"Odd can take an hour, just to get out of bed," Jeremie said.

"True."

"Yumi, I know this is strange and getting stranger, but do you know what happened that we are going to try and fix?" Aelita asked, worried.

"No, but I have an idea." They stood there for a few more minutes until Aunt Kasha came around the corner of the school. Ulrich and Odd were trailing behind her, trying to keep up.

"Ok, so here is the plan. Yumi, Ulrich, and I are going to go to the future to help me fix something that went wrong. Jeremie, I am going to leave behind a keychain. This keychain," Aunt Kasha said handing it to him, "will be our portal to and from the future. I also have one. It is a portal from the one who holds it to the one who holds its brother. If anything goes wrong it will glow. Throw it on the ground. It will get bigger and bigger and become the portal. Then, most likely, Ulrich and Yumi will be back here. Odd, you need to protect Aelita."

"Why would I need to protect Aelita?" Odd asked.

"Because, when anyone goes through this portal that is not from the future, the portal sends out demons. Don't ask me why, but in the future Xana put viruses almost everywhere. Now when we go through the portal, you need to be ready to protect Aelita. They will go strait after her."

"Why? What has happened in the future, Yumi?" Aelita asked.

"The future is a vile land of darkness," Aunt Kasha started to say. "Xana has captured almost everyone and put them to work. He needs to capture Aelita. You are the only person he really wants. He is determined to kill everyone who knows about Lyoko. I am lucky to have even gotten here. For all I know, everyone could be dead right now. I am so stupid.

"Protect Aelita at all costs. Odd, if Xana gets his hands on Aelita, he will destroy everything in the future. Everything I know to be home could be destroyed. I have to hope that he hasn't found Aelita. I'm counting on all of you. Xana can not win this battle. I can not lose. We have suffered too much for this to happen."

"When did this happen in the future?" Yumi asked. "I mean, in all of your stories you never mentioned having Xana control the place."

"That is because, this happened when Kasha was born." Aunt Kasha stood there starting to cry. "I told you the happy memories I have. After Kasha was born, Xana reigned over everything. Jeremie and Aelita ran and hid. Odd went to fight. All I had left was my little happy family to hold onto. Kasha was growing up in a land of terror and fighting. Soon Xana found Odd and Jeremie. He took them away. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I just ran away from the trouble. I took Kasha to Japan, where she could be safe. She lived there with me and my parents. That is when I remembered that we had left Ulrich back in France. We have only been living in Japan for a couple of weeks. I can't stand it anymore. I had to go back. So, I went and found Ulrich, dead in the debris. I need to save France. You are going to help me. I need too make sure that Xana will never be the ruler.

"I'm sorry," Aunt Kasha said. She was still crying softly. She wiped her eyes then started to speak again. "Something is going wrong. Xana is taking over. He wants Aelita. It all started when my daughter was born. It's my fault. I'm the one who had Kasha. I'm the one who wanted to be in this group. I'm the one who messed everything up. I'm the one who left Ulrich behind. This is all my fault, and I am going to fix this. I just need a little help from some old friends.

"Jeremie, I'm leaving. When Yumi and Ulrich come back, everything will be ok. I can only hope." Aunt Kasha blinked back tears and threw the keychain onto the ground.

"Be safe. I want to here all about your story when you get home," Aelita said.

"Be ready for the worst to come out of this portal when we have gone through it. I'll miss you all," Aunt Kasha said. Then the three stepped into the portal and then disappeared. The keychain did to.

Out of thin air two crabs appeared and so did about a dozen kankrelats.

"Oh, boy," Odd said. Then charged and one of them.

"Run, Aelita!" Jeremie yelled to her.

"No. I'm through running!" She said then charged after Odd. Jeremie ran away.

They both fought as hard as they could. The monsters, somehow, once they were defeated just popped back into thin air. Kankrelat after kankrelat were defeated. After about an hour of fighting, only one crab was left. Odd had a huge cut down his leg that was bleeding plus many small cuts on his arms, and Aelita's right arm was broken plus her knees were scuffed up.

"I'll take the last one!" Odd shouted. Avoiding the lasers, he cut one of the legs off of it, and he jumped up onto the crab.

"Odd, you need to see a doctor!" Aelita yelled. She jumped out of the way of one of the lasers. She held her right arm.

"No! I'll go when I'm done kicking his butt," Odd shouted then stuck a tree branch in the eye symbol on top.

"Odd!"

"Ok, we can go now," Odd said jumping off the crab as it disappeared into thin air.

"When we get to the hospital, we tell them that we fell from a window in our dorm. Ok?" Aelita asked.

"Sure. Are you ok, Aelita?"

"I'll be fine. I just broke my arm. How are you doing?" Aelita asked looking at the cut that was bleeding. "You are losing quiet a lot of blood."

"I'll be fine. Your knees are bleeding too," he said pointing at her knees.

"Not as much. We really need to get to a doctor. You can walk on that leg for long," Aelita said.

"The hospital is only a few miles away, we can make it," Odd said. He smiled.

"I can't believe Jeremie left! The nerve of that guy! It makes me sick!" Aelita said changing the subject.

"I know. He just left us there. Sometimes he can be such a wuss," Odd said. "He never goes into Lyoko either. Baby."

"Sometimes I wish Jeremie would toughen up. He just thinks about himself or saving me. I think its flattering and all, but he's like 'Aelita watch out' or 'Hurry up guys, Aelita's in trouble'. It makes me sick. Whenever Yumi is dangling over the Digital Sea all he says is, 'Aelita hurry get to the tower'. Why doesn't he care about anyone else," Aelita said exasperatedly.

"I know! I always have to come and save you because he is too scared to save his own girl. I mean, if he really loves you so much he should save you. It's not that I don't like saving you, but he expects us to save you when he is the one who likes you. Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," Aelita said after a while. "Odd, I've been thinking about what you have said and I don't think he deserves to have me as his girlfriend if he can't even stay to fight to save me."

"Ok, does that mean that you're dumping him?" Odd asked confused.

"Yes. I'm not his girl if he can't work for me," Aelita said.

"Then, will you go out with me?" Odd asked.

"Sure."

"I know I'm a comedian and all, but. Wait, did you say yes?" Odd asked turning to look at Aelita.

"Yes, I did."

"Sweet. I've liked you for a long time, but Jeremie was in the way so I never asked you out."

"Me too. I've liked you, but Jeremie brought me out of the computer and he always thought I would go out with him. So, I did," Aelita admitted.

"You liked me too?"

"Yeah, that's why I told you not to just assume that I was going out with Jeremie. Maybe I wasn't."

"You said you were."

"I know, I'm just messing with you," Aelita said.

"Well, the hospital is in a quarter of a mile," Odd said looking at the road sign. "I just hope Yumi and Ulrich are ok."

"They'll be fine. I know it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------me----------------------------------------------

Well I hope you liked it. i got a little off subject but, i think it's fine. REVIEW!


	8. The Doll

**I'm sorry I haven't added new chapters in a while!**

**My computer's brain died. Or something.**

**11 days before it was fixed.**

**This is my longest chapter ever! I hope you like it!**

**REVIEW! Pleaseeeeeeeeee!**

--------------------------------------------------------me---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: The Doll

Yumi, Ulrich, and Aunt Kasha were safe in the future. It was a dark land with almost no light shining through the gray/black sky. All of the buildings were either demolished or barely standing. There were a few street lights flickering on and off. Yumi and Ulrich took a good look around. They were the only people there. Once or twice they saw a mother and a child peek out from underneath rubble, but that was it. A few rats were scurrying for food. A crow or two were screeching. It was a quiet, desolate place. It sent shivers up and down their spines as they went walking down the empty streets filled with rubble. They walked for a while on that road. Then Aunt Kasha turned into one of the barely standing buildings. It was Kadic. There it was. Just standing there almost destroyed. They walked in. Aunt Kasha led them down the familiar hallways. She turned at the last door, the old science lab. Inside of the room, there was a girl sleeping in the far corner. Aunt Kasha stopped them, picked up three chairs that hand been knocked down, and motioned for them to sit down.

"Well, how do you like your trip so far?" She asked in a hushed voice. "I know. It is an awful place. Well, it is now at least. I would like you to meet Kasha," she said then walked over to the girl sleeping in the corner. She picked her up and sat her down on her lap. The girl woke up and yawned. She stared at Ulrich and Yumi.

"Oh my gosh, is that Yumi? I never thought I'd see you again, Ulrich. I thought you were dead fer'ever. I mean you look exactly like Daddy did. 'Cept you're shorter, and funnier lookin'. Sorry about my appearance. I can't look real good, if I'm living in this dump of a city." Kasha said. Ulrich and Yumi looked her over. She had death black hair that went down to her shoulders. She also had grayish/green eyes. She was rather tall for being a six year old, maybe 3' 8" or 3' 10". She was tough looking and by the way she was cut and bruised, it looked like she was a pretty fair fighter. She was wearing a dark green cami, and what looked like long, jean shorts that were a size or two too big, and had a few tares in them. Even though her appearance wasn't too good, she had a smile that made her look like she knew nothing about how indecent the place was.

"She is my daughter. She'll be 6 in July. I hope she isn't too rude," the Yumi from the future said.

"She's cute. I real fighter," Ulrich said. "Well, what's the plan?"

"We'll split up. Yumi and Kasha will stay here and watch for any of Xana's monsters. Ulrich and I will go and find where Aelita is. I know if you two run into trouble, you can handle it," she said motioning to Yumi and Kasha. "Ok, Yumi, I know this may seem awkward but, Kasha knowsJujutsu, Tykwando, Kendo, Iaido, Aikido, Karate, Judo, and about 3 other self- defense training programs. So, I think she can look out for herself. If by some chance she gets hurt. You can call me with this." She handed Yumi a small handheld devise. "It works like a walki-talkie. Well, we've got to go."

"Wait. Why haven't we seen any of Xana's monster's on the way here? I thought Xana was trying to talk over?" Yumi asked.

"He has already destroyed this area. Why would he come back?" The older Yumi said.

"Oh, then why did you say we should watch out for his monsters?" Yumi asked back.

"Because. He always sends out his scouting troops around 4, and we may not be back in time to help fend them off. If you can't defeat them, they will capture you. They want only a selected group of people."

"Who do they want?" Yumi asked.

"They want anyone who has ever gone to Lyoko. They also want Jeremie and for some reason they want Kasha. But, they especially want Kasha and Aelita," She said. "This whole thing started when Kasha was born. That is why ever since Kasha could walk, I've been training her."

"Ok, I hope you can find Aelita. I wish you well. Good-bye," Yumi said. Then the others ran off.

"Good-bye, Yumi! I love you!" Ulrich shouted as he ran off behind the older Yumi.

"Ok, Kasha, what would you like to do?" Yumi asked sweetly. "How about telling me what has happened since you were born?"

"Ok." Kasha said. She sounded board and tired.

"Ok, how did Xana come into power?" Yumi asked trying to get her to start talking.

"Well this big, humongous cloud came out of the factory when I was born. It filled everywhere. It was all black. Then this eye symbol cam out from no where and became a human. Mommy was real mad and scared. We went and hid with dad. Mommy told me that 'cuz I was too small to remember," Kasha stated then went on. "Oh, then Mommy taught me how to fight so I would be protected if Xana found me. For some reason Xana wanted me and Aelita. Well when I was about 4 ½, Xana found us. He took me away, but I fought his guards and ran back to my mommy. From then on he has been looking for Aelita and me. He has destroyed all of France. I'm not sure what he wants to do with us but now Daddy is dead. I really want to kick his ass. He's mean and nasty and doesn't care that people get hurt."

"Wow, you have told me a lot, but do you know how Xana took over?" Yumi said, trying to reason with her.

"Ok, I was just born and the man appeared like I said. He said that he was gonna take over all of France. Everybody ran for there lives. Everything went black. All I could her was screaming and panic. Then this war broke out and Xana killed a bunch of people and then sent his guards out to scout and kill everyone. He destroyed homes and schools and parks and everything. I can't understand why he wants me or Aelita, but Mom says that he wants Aelita so he can be the ruler of Lyoko," Kasha stopped. She took a breath and started again. "Ok, that's pretty much it."

"Well, thanks. Now, what should we do?" Yumi asked looking around the room. "Do you have something to play with?"

"Yes. You have got to keep it a secret though. I have this doll, I saved from when I was little," she said. She went over to the corner and took an old, torn doll out from under the blankets. It had dark black hair, and a pink dress. It was a china doll. "I got this from my house when we ran away from Xana. My mom told me not to take anything, but I grabbed this doll. My dad gave this to me. He said that Jeremie made it, and he also said that it had special powers that only I can use. He said I was special. I got the doll and played with it often."

"So, this doll has powers?" Yumi asked.

"Yes." Kasha took the doll and hugged it tightly. "One day, I was playing with the doll and Xana came. He grabbed my mom and dad and tried to take them away. I started to cry. Then the doll started to glow. It became pure pink. Then it shone so bright that Xana got weak and dropped my parents. My mom and dad thought it was a dream. They were knocked out by the fall. I never told anyone. You can't tell! I'll be mad at you fer'ever!" She shouted.

"How does the doll work?" Yumi asked looking it over. "You said Jeremie made it?"

"Yes. He made it. Whenever I get mad or scared because of Xana, the doll just sort of glows. It only works if I am defenseless." Kasha stared at Yumi holding the doll. "I can't see how it works, but it works when I need it. That's all that really matters. If it keeps us safe, I'll go with it."

"I think we need to tell your Mom about this doll. It could be the answer to all of the problems Xana is causing," Yumi said. "I'm going to call her."

"But, you promised! I hate you!" Kasha screamed.

"Fine, I won't tell her, but I think you should. And another thing…"

"Shut up!" Kasha told Yumi. "Listen." They went quiet. A faint buzz could be heard. It was coming from the hallway. "Hornets."

"Kasha, what do we do if they find us?"

"They won't find us if we're quiet," Kasha whispered glaring at Yumi. "If we get found, kick their ass. We must win. Mommy and Ulrich should be coming back in a little while. We can fight them."

"Ok."

A hornet came up to the doorway of the room they were in. It wasn't alone. 20-30 hornets all came into their room. They stood so still they were hardly breathing.

"On three we attack," Kasha whispered. Yumi nodded.

------m

"I can't believe we found you," the older Yumi said. "How did you not get caught? Aelita, we've been looking for hours."

"I just ran and hid in a different spot every day. I still can't believe you are alive, Yumi. Xana took Jeremie and Odd away. Who knows what is happening to them. I can't believe you brought Ulrich here," Aelita said shocked.

"Um, well, Yumi is here too. Both of us are," Ulrich said. "We can't imagine what in the world Xana did to this place."

"Than, I'm sure you know about Kasha. She sure is a ball of fun," Aelita said sarcastically. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, we needed to find you, get back to Yumi and Kasha, and then, after some rest, go after Xana. We need to kill him once and for all," the Yumi from the future said. "I don't know why Xana is after Kasha, but he is. We need to stop him, and save the others."

------m

"…two, three!" Kasha shouted. Yumi and she started to attack them. Both of them were surrounded in no time. Even though Kasha and Yumi killed some of them, they couldn't win. They soon were trapped in a corner of the room. About 15 hornets surrounded them. All of a sudden, Ulrich, Aelita, and the Yumi from the future came in.

"Attack!" Kasha shouted, and they all kicked and punched and fought as hard as they could to defeat the hornets.

"I am so proud of you, Kasha," Yumi from the future said, once the battle was over.

"Mommy, I've got this doll that can defeat Xana," Kasha started to say. "It was made by Jeremie. You know, the one Daddy gave me when I was little, well, I kept it. I know you told me not to bring anything, but I just couldn't leave it."

"I told you not to bring anything, but I want to know more before I get mad," Kasha's mom said.

"Well, the doll protected me from Xana once. One day, I was playing with the doll and Xana came. He grabbed you and dad and tried to take you guys away. I started to cry. Then the doll started to glow. It became pure pink. Then it shone so bright that Xana got weak and dropped you both. You and dad thought it was a dream, because you were knocked out by the fall. It was true. I remember," Kasha said. "It could defeat Xana. We could try."

"Tomorrow morning, we are going to the factory and defeating Xana!" The Yumi from the future said. "This doll is the key!"

--------------------------------------------------me---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you like this chapter because I'm not sure how many more you can get!**

** You better REVIEW if you want more chapters**

** or I will just quit!**

** Ha ha ha**


	9. Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita

**I know you are all going to thank me by reviewing!**

**You are just so happy that I wrote more!**

**Review or Die!**

**Well maybe not die.**

**Review or suffer emensely!**

Chapter 9: Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita

"What were you thinking!" a tall brunette said. "Falling out a window, your leg, bruises, cuts, scrapes! Oh for goodness sake, your arm is broken! All you tell me is you were sitting by the window something startled you and out the window you go! Why were you sitting there to begin with, how did you fall out, why did you both fall out, I asked you. Then all you say is she was sitting on the ledge to look out. I saw her about to fall. She grabbed my hand and I go down with her. Oh, be more careful! Would you?!" She was talking while she worked. She was fixing one of Odd's bandages. She just kept talking back and forth to both of them. When she finally finished she said, "Now don't move. I'll be back soon to take Miss Hopper into the ward to fix her arm," she looked sternly at Odd, "And don't touch your bandages! Good day." Then she went out of the room.

"She seemed nice," Odd said sarcastically. "Good thing, too. I hate when I get yelled at." Aelita smiled and laughed.

"Odd, are you ever yelled at? I mean you do so well in school," Aelita joked back, then started laughing again.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I scored an 87 on my finals this year!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was used to your 64 average," she said then laughed again.

"Well just because you got a 98 average doesn't mean anything!"

"98.7, Odd. That's almost 99," she said taking a breath from laughing then starting again.

"Well, Princess, it's not that easy to get from a 64 to an 87. So there. I mean you have always had 97-100's. I had to work for it!" Odd said. Then Aelita started to stop laughing.

"Odd, do you know what worries me?"

"The nurse?"

"No."

"How we are going to pay for this room?"

"No. Well, maybe but that's not what I was thinking."

"How Ulrich and Yumi and Yumi are doing in the future?" Odd asked finally being realistic.

"Yeah. Do you think they are ok?" she asked softly.

"Of course they are. Yumi and Ulrich have been using self defense for what 4 years now? They'll be fine."

"I hope so." Aelita said. A tear came to her eye.

"Miss Hopper, I'm ready to take you," The nurse said as she came back in the room and walked over to Aelita's bed. It was the one closer to the window. "Oh, and we have been looking at your x-rays again. We noticed you have a fracture in your left leg. You won't be able to stand on it. That means two casts."

"Great."

"I'll see you when you get out of surgery," Odd said as the nurse put Aelita in a wheel chair and took her toward the door. Aelita blew him a kiss a she was wheeled out of the room.

------m

"Shouldn't Odd and Aelita be here," Jeremie said as he walked near the place where the monsters appeared. "There is blood here." He stooped down and looked closer. "It could be a lot." He looked down a ways. "Great it's a trail of blood heading toward the road."

He followed the trail, stopped where it stopped quite a few times, had to guess where it went next, found the trail again, and went on. He finally reached the hospital entrance where the trail stopped.

"May I know where Aelita Stones and Odd Della Robbia are?" he asked the lady at the front desk.

She looked for a moment and said, "I'm sorry we have no results for an Aelita Stones. I have an Odd Della Robbia here, but he cannot have any visitors at the moment. I'm sorry you will have to come back later." Then she went on with her work.

"There has to be a mistake. Aelita should be here. I'm her friend, Jeremie."

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment, "the only Aelita we have is Aelita James and Aelita Hopper. Now could you excuse me? I have to get back to my work."

"That's her!" Jeremie said. "Can she have visitors?"

"Sir, which one are you talking about?"

"Aelita Hopper. Can she have visitors?"

"I'm sorry but she is in surgery right now. If you would take a seat, I will tell you when Odd can be seen. Miss Hopper will be in surgery for two to four hours."

"Oh, thank you," Jeremie sighed, then took a seat by a window, and picked up a magazine.

------m

"Sir, Odd is in room 315. You may see him now," the lady said about an hour and a half later.

"Thank you!" Jeremie said then headed to the elevator. He walked quickly and pushed the level 3 button in the elevator. He noticed a sign on the wall as he got out on the 3rd floor. It said 'Level for small-medium injuries and small broken bones' and '300-315 to the left and 316-348 to the right.' He headed left and went into the first room. 315.

"Odd?" Jeremie asked when he came in.

"Oh, hey Einstein, I didn't know if you'd find us. I just went to the x-ray room again for one final test. It seems that my cut on my leg and my cuts on my arms are the only things wrong. It's not so good for Aelita," Odd said then sighed.

"Why? What's wrong with her? The lady at the desk said she was in surgery. What's wrong?"

"It seems that our princess has a broken arm and a fractured leg. Not that bad, but worse than me. You know."

"What?!" Jeremie said. "Aelita has a broken arm and a fractured leg!"

"Yeah. Well, it's probably from when she fell off the krab," Odd said then shrugged.

"What?!"

"Well, she stabbed one of the krabs while she was on top of it and it wiggled and she fell off. I was fighting off a few kankrelats and she wanted to take on the krab."

"She shouldn't have fought. She wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Jeremie, I know you want to protect her, but she can fight. She does really well. If you both would have left I would have had to fight by myself. I could have died," Odd said. He emphasized the last sentence. "I don't know why you ran away. You could have helped."

"Well the thing is…"

"But, you had to run off and leave us."

"The reason for that..."

"At least Aelita made up her own mind and stayed. Or else I'd be dead."

"But Odd…"

"You can go and wait downstairs for Aelita's surgery to be over. I'm through talking with you!"

"Odd!"

"Nurse," Odd said as he pressed a red button on the wall, "I would like my visitor to go."

"Right away," The nurse replied and came in a few minutes later and escorted Jeremie to the waiting area.

"He's so stupid when it comes to real life," Odd whispered then turned on a small TV.

------m

Aelita's surgery was over about an hour and a half after Jeremie left and she was being wheeled on a rolling bed back to her room. She was still asleep from the medicine. She was put back on her regular bed and the doctor and nurse left.

About 20 minutes later she woke up, slightly dased, with a cast on her arm and leg.

"Odd. Odd. Odd. Odd. Odd. Odd!" She said getting a little louder and more worried each time. "Odd!"

"Princess, I'm right here," he said sitting in the chair next to her.

"Don't leave, Odd, don't leave," She said looking over at his face. Odd grabbed her hand. Then she fell asleep again.

"I won't leave. I promise," Odd whispered in her ear then went back to his bed. He had been practicing walking while Aelita was in surgery. He could now walk without limping even with the bandages.

"It's time for your dinner, Sir," the nurse said. "Fill out this card and I'll be back to take it to the Cafeteria."

"Couldn't I just go to the Cafeteria?"

"Well, ok. I know you are Miss Hopper's friend. Would you please fill out her card?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. The Cafeteria is on the 2nd floor beneath ground, or R2 on the elevator. Don't leave until I collect Miss Hopper's card," she said, then left.

While Odd was filling out Aelita's card, Aelita woke up.

"What are you doing Odd?" she asked looking over at him. "How long have I been asleep?"

"I'm filling out your card for dinner. It's good that you're awake. Now, maybe we can both go to the cafeteria," Odd said. "Just in case, do you want meatloaf or turkey?"

"Turkey. But, you didn't answer my question," She explained.

"Oh, maybe 45 minutes since you came back to the room."

"Sir, is her card ready?" the nurse said as she came back in.

"I was wondering," Odd started to say, "if Aelita could come to the cafeteria with me instead."

"All I would have to do it get a pair of crutches," Aelita said trying to persuade her.

"Oh no, Miss, you would need a wheelchair. You can't use crutches with a broken arm!" the nurse explained. "If Mr. Della Robbia is willing to push you to the Cafeteria, I guess you can go. But, be careful. I'll send in a wheelchair." Then she left.

"I'll push you. You just better be light," Odd joked.

"I better be. If not your scrawny arms couldn't push me," Aelita joked back.

"Hey, I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte."

"Ok, you can go," the nurse said as she brought in a wheelchair for Aelita. "But, be careful!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------me-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know that I am getting into a totally new part of the story but**

**I LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I know it is kind of random and I'm getting into relationships**

**I'll go back to the plot later! More action!**

**Maybe! ONLY If you review!**


	10. We need a plan

**I know thyis chapter is really short but I wanted it to be**

**I have an idea for the next chapter **

**plus I want to add a chapter**

**sooner than i would normally do.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: We Need a Plan

"Xana must be defeated."

"We must find Odd."

"We have to save them."

"We need a plan."

"We need Ulrich."

"We need the doll."

"We need a plan."

"We have to help."

"I wanna kick ass!"

"We CAN'T let him win!"

The group of people was in the old science lab discussing what to do. How could they stop Xana? They had to save everyone.

"Xana must be defeated," Aelita said.

"We must find Odd," Yumi from the future said.

"We have to save them," Yumi said

"We need a plan," Ulrich stated.

"We need Ulrich," Kasha shouted.

"We need the doll," Yumi said.

"We need a plan," Ulrich said again.

"We have to help," Aelita said.

"I wanna kick ass!" Kasha said and stood up. "If Xana is fighting, I'm fighting back. I know what we can do. We can sneak up to his fort, sneak in, find Odd and Jeremie, kick ass, and leave. We win he loses good plan!"

"Not exactly," Kasha's mother started. "When I told you that story about Ulrich dead, I wasn't quite sure. He looked dead but he might not have been. I think Ulrich is still alive! We have to find him. Xana has probably captured him. I have no clue what he is doing with him, or Odd, or Jeremie. We should sneak into the castle and look for them. Once we find them we should leave. Then they can tell us all about what is happening with Xana. Tomorrow we will go and find them. Now we should all get some rest. It is almost nine. We need our strength for tomorrow."

------m

"Are you ready?" a deep voice asked. It was a dark room with only a small light coming from an opening in a bar covered window. A hooded figure stood before a blonde boy. He had a deep voice. "You must come with me."

The boy was dragged down several, dimly lighted corridors until he came to a room where the man dragging him stopped. The man typed a code on a keypad and the door opened. Inside was an even darker room. Because of the light in the hallway you could see a few things, like a screen over on the right side of a chair and a man sitting in the chair. The blonde boy was flung into the room right before the feet of the man in the chair.

"I have a use for you now," the man in the chair said in a raspy voice.

"I'll never work for you!" The blonde shouted. "You can't make me."

"Oh, but I believe I can," The man said and raised his arm and shot out a dark black smoke that made the boy float, struggling, in front of him. "You are going to go to Lyoko. Won't that be fun?"

"No!" he shouted still struggling to break free from the black smoke.

"Oh well. Take him to the scanners! Sector 7! Black and red! Code hodunjunftdsjoinm! Make it so!"

The blonde was taken and put into a scanner where he was trapped as he was scanned to Lyoko. The person the control pad typed the sector, colors, and code into the computer.

"Transfer Odd, scanner Odd, Virtualization!"

Odd dropped into the sector. He looked around at the scenery.

'Red ceiling or sky. Black floor and wall,' he thought. 'It must be what the colors meant. This is probably the red and black room or something.'

There was nothing there besides chains and one chair-looking thing. Soon Odd was strapped into the chains and chair and asleep.

------m

"_Ayumu, you are a servant of the Ruler! Ayumu, you are so lucky to be chosen. If you do not fulfill the mission you will be terminated!_

"_We obey the Ruler. Only the Ruler!" A voice said this over and over again and again. _

------m

When he woke up hours later, he had been brainwashed and didn't remember what Earth was. He was like a new person, working for Xana. Odd was now called Ayumu and didn't even know that his old name had been Odd. He was then transferred back to Earth and greeted by the hooded man that had been sitting in the chair in the dark room.

"Hello, Ayumu, welcome to Earth."

**I hope you liked that**

**If you want to know what Ayumu acually means**

**Just contact me through an review.**

**It is an acual Japanese name **

**Review or you wont know!**


	11. Odd?

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEW ADDITION**

**I was working on the story on vacation**

**but i couldn't add it to the web.**

**I hope it was worth it.**

Chapter 11: Odd?

"Get up!" Yumi shouted. She was already dressed and already had eaten. "We won't be able to stop Xana if you won't get up!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Ulrich said, startled and getting to his feet.

"Good job," the older Yumi said.

"Five more minutes," Kasha said then rolled over.

"Ok, but only 'cuz you're younger," Yumi said and shook Aelita.

"Ok, I'll get up. Hand me my brush," Aelita said and Yumi did.

"Ok. We'll all get ready then we'll make a good plan," the older Yumi said. She was in the middle of getting her top on over her head. It was only 4:30 but they needed the element of surprise. No one actually cared that they were dressing in front of each other, except Ulrich. The girls didn't mind dressing in front of him, but he sure didn't want to dress in front of them. Ulrich went out in the hallway. The others stayed in the room. In about 25 minutes they were all dressed and fed.

"Ok, I'm going to drop the keychain and make a portal to Jeremie. I want to ask Odd to come," the older Yumi said. "You guys can do something for a little while." Then she threw the keychain on the ground and made a portal. Back in the past, Jeremie was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital when the keychain started to glow. He ran outside, went to the back, and threw his keychain down. A portal grew and the older Yumi stepped out.

"Hi, is Odd around?"

"No, he's in the hospital with Aelita."

"Ok, which one is his room?"

"What?" Jeremie asked astonished. "Don't you want to know what happened?"

"Not really. Is he in a good condition? Can he walk?"

"Well yes, but…"

"Ok then, I need him."

"315."

"Thank you!" she said. Then she rushed to his room and woke him up.

"Odd, I need you."

"What?"

"Come to the future with me."

"Yumi, I know you might need me and everything but, Aelita is hurt and I can't just leave her here. She would be by herself. I can't go," he said.

"Ok, bring her too."

"What are you out of your mind? Aelita has a broken arm and a fractured leg. She needs a wheelchair."

"So, she wouldn't be fighting. I need someone to watch Kasha anyway. It would be good. She could stay with Kasha and you could come and help us."

"Ok. Let's wake her up."

"Aelita, we're going to the future. Come on," older Yumi said.

"Where's the wheel chair? Odd, you'll push."

Older Yumi told Aelita about what she was going to do and how all she would have to do is stay with Kasha until they got back while they were heading to the portal. She thought it would be fine and agreed. When they got there they went through it back to the old science lab.

"Hey, Odd! Hey, Aelita!" Ulrich shouted.

"Hi," they said simultaneously.

"Aelita, what happened?" Yumi asked.

"Oh, I just broke my arm and fractured my leg. I'll be fine. Don't worry," She said. "Where's this Kasha I have been hearing so much about?"

"I'm Kasha!" Kasha shouted and ran over to talk to Aelita. "Hi."

"Hi, I'm Aelita," she said then looked her over. She noticed that Kasha looked a lot like Yumi, except with Ulrich's style. She also noticed that she took Yumi's height, maybe 4' 2" or 4'4".

"Hi. I know you. I've seen you before. You look like her," Kasha said then pointed over to the Older Aelita. "See."

"Aelita, I'm you," the older one said coming over to her.

"You must be," the younger one said. She looked her older self over. Her hair was much longer, maybe four inches past her shoulders. She was wearing a pink short-sleeve top and jean capris. She was tall but not like Yumi's older self. She could have been 5' 6" or 5' 7", not like Yumi who was 5' 9" or 5' 10".

"Well, I hope you enjoy spending time with Kasha and I hope you don't feel too alone. Bye," She said then walked over to the others where they were discussing what to do.

"Odd," Aelita said.

"Yes," he said still standing behind her holding the handles.

"You need to go listen bring me over there and take a seat."

"Oh, ok."

"Well… we should just find Odd, Jeremie, and maybe Ulrich, then get out," older Yumi said.

"Ok, but where will they be?" Ulrich asked.

"Probably in a part of Xana's castle."

"Ok. Where is Xana's castle?" Yumi asked.

"It is the factory. He added on to it. It's probably 4 or 5 times bigger. Are we all ready to go?"

"Sure, we should head out," Odd said.

"Ok then let's go," older Yumi said, then went toward the door.

"Bye, Aelita," Odd said before he left and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye," Yumi and Ulrich said before they followed Odd out.

"Good- bye," Aelita said then watched them leave.

Once they were outside Ulrich asked Odd, "What's going on between you and Aelita?"

"Oh, nothing. We're going out now," Odd said.

"Oh, what happened to Einstein?" Yumi asked.

"Um, she said if he didn't save her himself he wasn't boyfriend material."

"Oh," Ulrich said. Then they all walked to the entrance of the school and walked toward the factory.

------m

"Are you ready?" a deep voice asked. It was that same dark room with only a small light coming from an opening in a bar covered window. The same hooded figure stood before a different blonde boy. "You must come with me." The man said again.

The boy was dragged down the same several, dimly lighted corridors until he came to the room where the same man was sitting in the chair. The blonde boy was flung into the room right before the feet of the man in the chair.

"I have a use for you now," the man in the chair said in a raspy voice.

"Whatever it is I won't do it." The blonde refused. "I won't do it."

"Oh, but you will," The man said and raised his arm and shot out the same dark black smoke as before and made the boy float in front of him. "You are going to go to Lyoko. Won't that be fun?"

"No. I haven't gone in forever. I've only been once. Why do you want me to go now?" he shouted.

"Oh, you get to serve me. Take him to the scanners! Sector 7! Black and blue! Code hodunjunftdsjoinm! Make it so!"

The blonde was taken and put into a scanner where he was trapped as he was scanned to Lyoko. The person the control pad typed the sector, colors, and code into the computer.

"Transfer Jeremie, scanner Jeremie, Virtualization!"

Jeremie dropped into the sector. He looked around at the scenery.

'Dark blue ceiling or sky. Black floor and wall,' he thought. 'It must be what the colors meant. This is probably the Blue and black room or something.'

There was nothing there besides chains and one chair-looking thing. Soon Jeremie was strapped into the chains and chair and asleep.

------m

_"Daichi, you are a servant of the Ruler! Daichi, you are so lucky to be chosen. If you do not fulfill the mission you will be terminated! _

_"We obey the Ruler. Only the Ruler!" A voice said this over and over again and again. _

------m

When he woke up hours later, he had been brainwashed and didn't remember what Earth was. He was like a new person, working for Xana. Jeremie was now called Daichi and didn't even know that his old name had been Jeremie. He was then transferred back to Earth and greeted by the hooded man that had been sitting in the chair in the dark room.

"Hello, Daichi, welcome to Earth."

Jeremie or Daichi was now wearing a black karate outfit with a blue sash around his waste and head with Xana symbols on them. He was also wearing black flip flops.

Soon Ayumu came out and stood by the hooded man. He was wearing a black karate outfit with a red sash around his head and waste with Xana symbols on them.

"This is Ayumu. He is going to be your coach," the hooded man said. Ayumu and Daichi bowed to each other then started to leave. "Wait!" They stopped. "I am the Ruler. I am Xana. You may go."

"Yes, Ruler," they both said. Then they bowed to him and left.

------m

The group stopped in front of a bridge heading to a place that felt familiar yet it didn't look the same. The factory. They walked across the bridge after making sure that no guards were around. They snuck in the entrance and where the stairs and ropes should have been wasn't there. The exact spot where the stairs should have been was a doorway. To the left and the right of the door way was a barely lighted hallway with more doors.

"Xana probably put floor over the open space and made rooms up here," Yumi said in a hushed voice.

"You're right, Yumi. Xana built 7 extra stories to this building. It's now 9 stories high. And 4 stories below ground," Aelita said.

"Ok, Yumi, Ulrich, go that way," older Yumi said pointing to the right. "Odd, Aelita, go to the left. I'll take this door way. If you find Jeremie, Odd, or Ulrich, call me. Use this." She handed them small round circles with a button on it. "Press the button and a microphone will come out. There is a speaker on the other side. First say the name of the person you want to contact. If you want to call me I am older Yumi. It was the only thing I could think of this morning. If you find anything important, like Xana's lair, or a clone, or a secret passage, make note of it and tell me later. Unless you need back up, or get captured. Got it?"

"Yes," they all said. Then they went their ways.

------m

Odd and Aelita took their path stopping at each door to take a glance inside. Most were rooms filled with boxes or files, or paper. Some held different computer stuff or technological items. In the last door was a blonde boy wearing a black karate suit and red sashes. His hair had many different spikes going different ways. They came out and over the sash around his head. He was facing the opposite direction of the door, and was looking at some of the files in his hand. Odd and Aelita walked in the door and hid among a stack of boxes in the dimly lit room. The man turned around and Aelita recognized his face.

"Odd?" she said softly.

"What?" Odd asked.

"No, not you. Him," she said pointing.

"Oh, let's go talk to him," he said quietly them stood up. "Hi, Odd. I'm sure you remember us. We're here to save you from Xana."

"Huh? I do not know anyone named Odd. I am Ayumu and you are trespassing against the Ruler. Daichi, we have a few trespassers," he said then grabbed Odd and Aelita. Then Daichi stood up from what he was doing. Odd and Aelita hadn't seen him because he was on the floor looking through some boxes. He was wearing the same outfit except it had blue sashes. "Daichi, you can take the pink haired one. I'll take the one with the funny looking hair." He passed Aelita to Daichi. Then they started dragging them down the corridor.

"Odd," Aelita said.

"What?"

"I'm sure that the one in the red is Odd and the one in the blue is Jeremie. They must have been hypnotized. We can't let them take us to Xana," Aelita said.

"Ok, Ae…"

"No. Don't tell them who I am. They probably don't know and they'll probably take us to a dungeon."

"Miss, I am going to warn you never to come back here again," Daichi said. "We will give you one more chance. Don't come back. Either of you!"

"We won't," they both said then ran out the door of the factory and across the bridge.

"Older Yumi," Aelita said into the microphone after pressing the button on her circle.

"What is it?" she answered.

"We found Jeremie and Odd. They are going as Ayumu and Daichi. They kicked us out. I'm sorry. It's too risky to go back inside. Bye."

"Ok. I found Ulrich in a dungeon. He still hasn't been brainwashed. I'm going to send him out. Then I'll look for more clues, and where Xana is. Bye," she said then hung up.

"Odd, we have to wait for the older Ulrich to come out then we leave,"

"Ok."

**I hope you liked that. **

**If you want to know what jeremie's new name or Odd's new name mean's**

**REVIEW! PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSE!**


	12. Yumi and Ulrich

**I thought it would be cool to do this so I did.**

**Remember to Review!**

Chapter 12: Yumi and Ulrich

Yumi and Ulrich were walking down the same hallway the opposite way as Aelita and Odd. They looked in deferent rooms and saw only papers or boxes, or technological stuff. They went in the last room at the end of the hallway and saw a circular room. It had a giant Xana symbol on the floor and five doors.

"Ulrich, I don't like the looks of this," Yumi said.

"State the official voice recognize password," said a voice coming from the ceiling.

"Xana?" Ulrich guessed.

"Access denied."

"Ulrich, what's going to happen?"

"Don't ask me."

The floor started to go down, like it was some kind of elevator. It stopped and a door flew open reveling Xana.

He was wearing a hooded robe. He took down his hood and stepped into the room closing the door behind him. He had spiked, black hair with blood red streaks.

"So, we have some intruders. Oh, it's Yumi and Ulrich. How did you get here? I remember fighting you 10 or so years ago. Shouldn't you be like 27, or something?" He paused. He sounded like a teenager but looked older. "Oh, wait. Let me guess. You both know about Kasha, right? I love her. I want her. Give her to me and I'll let you go in one piece. Deal?"

"You will never get her!" Yumi shouted.

"Ok, how about Aelita. I could use either one. Aelita for your life. Sounds ok to me. What do you say?"

"Aelita's our friend. We won't just sell her out!" Ulrich said.

"Suit your self," Xana said. "Who wants to die first?"

"Take me," Ulrich sighed.

"No, Ulrich!"

"What else can we do?"

"Fight him."

"I'm right over here, I can hear everything your saying," Xana said "I'll take the girl and leave you. Bye."

He grabbed Yumi by the arm then disappeared.

"Yumi! No!

"Older Yumi!" he shouted into the microphone while pushing the button.

"Hello?"

"This is Ulrich," he said about to cry. "Yumi was taken by Xana and I'm leaving. We'll come back another day. Bye."

"Wait! I found Ulrich. Odd and Aelita are also leaving. I'll meet you at the house. Bye."

"Bye," he said then hung up.

Hands in his pockets, he walked back to the house kicking stray rocks that were in his path. 'How could I have been so stupid? I should have fought him when I had the chance,' Ulrich thought to himself. 'I have to find her. If I don't -. Don't think about that.'

"Hey," Aelita said as he walked into the room.

"Hi," Ulrich replied to her.

"I guess the two Yumi's are still trying to find some things," Odd said.

"Oh, the older Yumi found Ulrich," the older Aelita said. "He was in a dungeon of some sort."

"That's great," Ulrich said. He wasn't facing them. He sounded like he wasn't interested.

"Ulrich," the older one said. "I'm you." He looked pretty much the same, except he was taller and more bruised and beaten. He was wearing a green no sleeve top with some tears in it and kaki pants that also had some tears.

"Hi," Ulrich said sounding uninterested. He was sitting by a wall facing where the door was open, looking outside.

"Daddy, is Ulrich ok?" Kasha asked.

"I think so."

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Ulrich, what's wrong?" the young Aelita asked as she sat down beside him. Her casts had been taken off and her bones had healed while they were away. He was crying, but only lightly. Only a few tears came down his face.

"I'll be fine, Aelita. Just go away," He said wiping away the tears with his hand.

"Ulrich, we're all here for you. What happened?"

"Yumi," he paused to wipe his tears. "She's gone. Xana… he took her away."

"I'm so sorry," she said pulling him into a hug. "I know how you must feel. The way you felt about her and all. We'll get her back."

He was still crying. Aelita's warmth reminded him of Yumi the night he went to Lyoko by himself.

"He's going to kill her."

"Ulrich…," She tried to say more but her voice drifted away. She was now crying along with him.

"I know it," he said. "He asked us who wanted to by killed first. I offered myself, but Yumi wouldn't let me. So he chose. He took Yumi and left me in that room alone."

"I'm so sorry, Ulrich," Odd said coming over to comfort Aelita. "I know how much she means to you." Aelita was now hugging Odd. He was facing Ulrich who was now looking at him. He could see the tears dropping from his eyes.

"Odd, I… I just… I wanted to… thank you. I wanted to thank you for… well… always being there for me even when I got angry at you," Ulrich said softly. "I know how mean I am sometimes. I can be really mean toward the people I really love."

"Ulrich, we all love you so much," Aelita said pulling out of the hug, wiping her tears, and looking at Ulrich. "You know that. Don't ever forget it."

"Yeah, I mean just look around the room," Odd said. "We're in the future and we are still friends." He pointed to the older Aelita and Ulrich. Then to Kasha.

"Ulrich," Kasha said coming over. "What will happen to me if Yumi dies before I get born? I mean Yumi is like 15, I'm not born until she turns 20, and if she dies I'll probably die too, wouldn't I?" She started crying.

"That means Yumi isn't dead yet," Ulrich said. He got up and hugged Kasha.

"What's happening," the older Yumi asked, walking in the room. "I thought you'd all be crying.

"As long as you and Kasha are still here, Yumi's still alive," Ulrich said with Kasha still in his arms.

"That's great."

"I need to go back to the factory."

"Tomorrow," Yumi said.

------m

They went back to the factory the next day. They looked all over the place. No sight of Yumi. Two days turned into a week, a week turned into two and still no sight of her. The only thing that made them keep searching was the fact that Yumi and kasha were still there.

It had been two months since they first came to the future, when something new happened.

Ulrich was by himself looking through a hallway in the factory, when two men walked by talking to each other. They were both dressed in black karate outfits, but one had blue sashes and the other had red. He followed them a ways behind, listening to their conversation.

"Ayumu," the one in the blue said. "When we get to the prison area, we must find Honoka. She is supposedly one of Aelita's friends."

When Ulrich heard this he felt excited. Even though it wasn't Yumi, it was one of Aelita's friends and they were leading him to the prison area.

**I love this new plot! **

**I love ending on cliffs!**

**Review or you don't get more!**


	13. Honoka?

**I wanted to do this scene. **

**It's kind of bad.**

**It's 4 AussieUlrich**

**I know you may not like it but Review anyway.**

**The song I used is: I'm taking you with me. By: Relient K**

**To me it is cooler if you hear the music with it.**

Chapter 13: Honoka?

Ulrich had followed them for a while. They finally stopped in front of a barred cell door.

"Honoka, we have brought you your dinner," said the one in the blue.

"Thanks, Daichi," Honoka said. "I wish I could get out of here."

"I am sorry but the Ruler needs you for his mission," Ayumu said.

"I know, I know. I just miss my friends," she said.

"Are we not your friends?" Ayumu said. "Do we not have a friendship together? Are we not your companions?"

"You are some what. I miss my old friends," she said. "You guys just bring me food and let me out to get fresh air. You aren't like real friends. Sorry."

"It is ok."

"We should go. Goodbye," Daichi said.

"Bye," she said then sighed. They walked away.

Ulrich walked up to the door and looked in. A girl with black hair down to her shoulders was facing the back wall eating. She also had a black karate outfit on, but without any sashes.

"Um, Honoka?" he said awkwardly.

"Yes?" she replied without turning around.

"Have there been any resent people sent down here?"

"No, I am the most resent," she said quietly. "What do you want?"

"Um, have you heard of anyone down here called Yumi?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Oh, good. I'm looking for her," he said excitedly. "Could you tell me where she is?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"I'm her. Now what do you want?" she said then turned around. "Ulrich?"

"Yumi?" he asked. She had scrapes all over her face.

"I thought I'd never see you again. I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"Never. We've been trying to find you for almost 2 months," Ulrich said. "Why are you going by Honoka?"

"Oh, they call me that. At first it was really annoying and I refused to answer to that name," She said. "But then when I refused they did horrible punishment. So I just got used to it and dealt with it."

"What does it mean anyway?" he asked. "It sounds like its Chinese."

"Close. It is Japanese. Hono means harmony and ka means flower. So it is harmony flower."

"And who were those to guys?"

"Ayumu and Daichi."

"Oh my gosh. Those were Odd and Jeremie. Aelita and Odd ran into them the first time we came here. They said that their names were Ayumu and Daichi." Ulrich said. "What do the names mean?"

"Well, Ayu means walk and mu means dream/ vision, so Ayumu means walking dream vision. Dai means large/ great, and chi means wisdom/ intellect. So Daichi means great wisdom and intellect," she said.

"Ok, so you're harmony flower, Odd's walking dream vision, and Jeremie is great wisdom and intellect," Ulrich said. "I think they are using names that mean are personality."

"What?"

"Jeremie was great wisdom and intellect. It sounds like his personality. He is definitely smart," Ulrich said.

"Well, what about Odd. He isn't a walking dream vision."

"But, do you remember his power on Lyoko. He had visions or dreams of what would happen. It makes since," Ulrich reasoned.

"Ok, but I'm not a harmony flower."

"Well maybe it's because you are harmonious or something. And flower can mean graceful. So you are harmonious and graceful."

"Well maybe."

"I'm getting you out of here," Ulrich said changing subject.

"What? Are you crazy? Xana's guards will be back here any second," Yumi said. "Just go. I'll get out sooner or later."

------m

_I made a habit  
Of never making promises  
That aren't easy to keep_

------m

"I know but I'm not losing you again," Ulrich said. "I'm taking you with me. I PROMISE."

------m

_And there you have it_

_But now I'm making one that is_

_To keep you here with me_

_'Cause every second that goes by_

_I feel is just a waste of time_

_If I'm not with you_

------m

"Ok," Yumi said as Ulrich unlocked the door.

------m

_If home is where the heart is then my home is where you are_

_But it's getting oh so hard to spend these days without my heart_

_So I'm taking you with me_

_Anywhere that I_

_Could ever want to be_

_For the rest of my life_

_I want you there with me_

_And if there ever comes a time_

_When I should have to leave_

_I hope you know that I_

_I'm taking you with me_

------m

"She's escaping!" yelled a guard as he turned the corner.

"Come on!" Ulrich said then grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the door and ran with the guards chasing them.

------m

_And so I'm trying_

_To hold it all together and_

_And make it through the day_

_When I'm just dying_

_To drop it all and take your hand_

_So we can run away_

------m

They ran down the hallways trying to lose the guards.

"Yumi!" Ulrich shouted as a guard almost grabbed her. She started to run faster.

------m

_From all the miles and the hours_

_That seem to endlessly devour_

_The time that I could be with you_

------m

They both ran behind a door and saw the guards run past them, then ran from where they came. They ran down the hall where they were soon found by more guards.

------m

_If home is where the heart is then my home is where you are_

_But its getting oh so hard to spend these days without my heart_

_So I'm taking you with me_

_Anywhere that I_

_Could ever want to be_

_For the rest of my life_

_I want you there with me_

_And if there ever comes a time_

_When I should have to leave_

_I hope you know that I_

_I'm taking you with me_

------m

The guards soon caught up to them.

"What do we do?" Yumi asked still running.

"Fight 'um!" Ulrich shouted then kicked one.

------m

_Every second that goes by_

_Is one more second off my life_

_And it couldn't be more clear_

------m

Yumi took a few out by doing a kick spin, and Ulrich used penchakelat but they were soon surrounded.

------m

_I'm literally dying without you here  
And every second that goes by  
Is one more second of my life  
And it couldn't be more clear  
I'm dying without you here_

------m

"Yumi!" Ulrich shouted as she was grabbed.

"Ulrich!" Yumi shouted back.

------m

_Yeah every second that goes by (yeah every second that goes by)_

------m

He jumped and attacked the man holding Yumi. Then he grabbed her wrist and ran.

------m

_So I'm taking you with me  
Anywhere that I  
Could ever I wanna be  
For the rest of my life  
I want you there with me_

------m

They ran down different hallways trying to lose them. They kept looking behind to see if anyone was following.

------m

_And if there ever comes a time  
Where I should have to leave  
I hope you know that I  
I'm taking you with me_

------m

They finally were out of sight and lost the guards. They hid in one of the rooms in the hallway they were in.

"See, Yumi," Ulrich said. "I told you I was taking you with me." She started to laugh.

"Yeah, I know."

**This was suposed to lighten up the story. **

**I hope you liked it!**

**Review!**


	14. Xana's Torture

**I hope this explanes a lot**

**It is one of the longer chapters I've made.**

**I really really really really really really enjoyed making this.**

**I hope you really really really really really really enjoy reading this.**

**I think this is one of the longest chapters I've written. I can't stop writting.**

**And remember TYPE LIKE A TREE! (inside joke) ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!**

Chapter 14: Xana's torture.

"Yumi's back!" Kasha yelled as they entered the room. It was around 8.

"Oh, Ulrich, I thought you were captured as well," the older Aelita said. "You left hours ago."

"Oh, well, you didn't think it would be easy to break her out, did you?" Ulrich said.

"Yumi, what happened to you?" Odd asked.

"Well, I refused to be called Honoka, so they did punishment. This is finally healing. If you think this is bad, picture a month ago."

"Honoka? What's that a food?"

"No, Odd. It's Japanese," Yumi said. "It means: harmony flower."

"Oh," Odd said.

"Well, Yumi, I know you may not like to relive what happened there, but can you tell us what happened in Xana's castle?"

"It was awful…"

------m

_Yumi was sent to the dungeons and locked up. Xana stood outside of the door. _

_"You will be called Honoka. Keep the name, or you will be punished," Xana said warningly. "You will be served two meals and a snack each day."_

_"And if I refuse to be called Honoka, what will happen?" Yumi asked._

_"I'll let you guess at your fate. Plus, you should like being called Honoka. It's Japanese," Xana said. "Goodbye, Honoka."_

_"I'm not Honoka!" Yumi yelled. "I'm Yumi!"_

_"Ok, that was a warning. Do it again and you will be punished," Xana said. "Goodbye, Honoka."_

_"Bye."_

_"Good."_

------m

"So, days past and I was trying to deal with being called Honoka, but one day he went too far…"

------m

_"Hello, Honoka, are you having a nice day?" Xana asked._

_"I am not Honoka, I AM YUMI!" she yelled._

_"I warned you. I warned you. I told you to keep the name I gave you. I told you I would punish you and I am going to," Xana said. He unlocked the door to her cell, and dragged her out to the chamber._

------m

"And there he took of my clothes, leaving me naked waiting for what would come next," Yumi said starting to cry. "The room I was in was dark, yet I could see everything enough, by the candle light. He came back over to me after getting rid of my clothes. He… he… made this smoke appear and grab me. I was struggling to get free, but all I did was hang there."

"Kasha, you need to leave," the older Ulrich said.

"No, let her stay," Yumi said. "She needs to know."

"Ok."

"I was hanging there trying… to get free. I yelled at him, 'Let me down,' but he just raises me as high as the ceiling… then he dropped me. I fell from the ceiling, naked, onto the ground. He then came and picked me up as if he was going to do something nice," she continued, still crying. Ulrich winced. "He picked me up and held me close to him. I was conscious, but barely. He then said to me, 'Honoka is your name and I won't let you forget it.' That's when he stood me up. He made me stand, and then hit me. He hit me everywhere. It was trying to block my chest with my arms, but he yanked my arms away and threw me across the room. 'You will be called Honoka,' he said then left. A few hours later Ayumu came to clean the room I was in and saw me there on the floor. He realized I was naked and hurt. He lifted me up and held me to his body. He blocked my body with his hands and chest. He carried me, that way, back to my cell. He wouldn't let anyone see me or touch me. Many people saw he was carrying someone naked, and started to tease and taunt, but he kept walking, protecting me. It was like he was somehow Odd again. I was put into this," she said motioning at her clothes she was wearing. "Then he fed me. I was left there feeling lost and abandoned, but somehow happy that he was the one who found me. I knew that I should just let Xana call me Honoka, but I just couldn't. I wouldn't let him change my name, the name my mom and dad gave to me. I wouldn't let him take the only thing left I had. Countless other occasions, I was brought to that room for punishment. Sometimes it was the same, other times I was scratched in the face or he grabbed my hair, or he just…" She fell silent into her tears.

"It's ok," Ulrich said going up to her, and embracing her. "It's all over now. It's just a memory."

"Ulrich, you don't understand," she said pushing him away. "He isn't normal. He would try to have sex with me. It's not a happy moment. He would beet me so bad as one punishment then the next could be sex. It's not right. Thankfully, I never got pregnant. The thing is, he's human, definitely. He has a body. He can cause damage. He is evil."

"Yumi, oh, I'm so sorry," Aelita said. "I never would have known."

"Well, yeah, that's why I told you!" Yumi said then kept crying. "Ulrich, I'm tired. I want to go to bed."

"Ok," Ulrich said walking her over to her bed and lying her down.

"Stay with me," she said.

"Ok, in a minute."

"Ulrich, it's ok, we can talk in the morning," Odd said. "Go be with your girl. She needs comfort. That should be from you not anyone else."

"Thanks, Odd," Ulrich said. "It seems like we'll never have a normal life."

"That's ok. As long as I have you and Aelita and Yumi and Aelita and Yumi and Ulrich and Kasha, I'm happy."

"Ok. Goodnight, everyone," he said then got into Yumi's bed for the night.

"Goodnight," everyone said at different times to each other.

"Ulrich," Yumi said quietly still crying softly.

"What?"

"Hold me, please."

"What?" Ulrich asked shocked as though he heard her wrong.

"Ulrich, hold me, please. I want to make sure I'm not dreaming. I want you to be here. I need you to be close to me that way I know I'm not alone in that cell again." She was still crying.

"Ok, Yumi," He said then wrapped his arms around her.

------m

The first one to wake up the next morning was, surprisingly, Kasha. She got out of her bed and went to look for her clothes. She passed by her mom and dad sleeping together, her mom's arms were around her dad. She then went past Aelita and Odd. Aelita was wrapped around Odd, and Odd was just lying there, like a stuffed bear or doll, lying limp next to her. She also passed Aelita who was looking all alone, because everyone else was sleeping with someone. She also went by Yumi and Ulrich who were hugging each other. Yumi was slightly crying, when she passed by. She found her clothes, and got dressed. It was around 8:30. Around 9, Aelita woke up, and made breakfast for, Kasha and herself.

"So, I guess, we have Yumi back," Aelita said.

"Yeah," Kasha said, taking a bite of her bacon. "Why did she tell us about what Xana did to her?"

"She wanted everyone to know what is going on at the castle."

"Good morning," the older Yumi and Ulrich said, coming over to the table after they had gotten dressed and fixed their breakfast.

"Hi, Mommy. Hi, Daddy," Kasha said. "Do you know why Yumi wanted to tell me that stuff last night? And why did dad want me to go?"

"Well, you see…," Yumi tried to start.

"The thing is…," Ulrich tried.

"Yumi wanted you to know what was happening. She doesn't want this to happen to you. She wants you to know that Xana is bad, and he will kill you, or torture you. Your dad just wanted to protect you from that knowledge. Yumi wanted you to know," Aelita said.

"Oh," Kasha said. "Xana is mean. He's always been mean. It sucks that he rules the world. Someone should stand up to him. I think that someone is us."

"Your right," Aelita said.

"What are you talking about?" the younger Aelita said as she walked up with Odd. His arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Xana, and what happened to Yumi," answered Kasha.

"It's sad," Odd said. "I heard her crying last night in her sleep. Ulrich woke up three or four times to calm her down. They're still sleeping."

"Let them sleep," Ulrich said.

"But, it's already 10!" Kasha said. "You never let me sleep past 9:30!"

"Kasha, when you've been tortured by Xana, and haven't had a good night sleep in weeks, you can sleep in. Yumi is probably bruised to the bone," Yumi said. "You heard the story she told. That wasn't a trip on vacation."

"Look at them," Odd said pointing toward them. "They look like they were meant for each other."

"And, look, she's still crying," the younger Aelita said. "It's awful to see something that devastating happen to a friend."

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

The younger Yumi was wincing in her sleep. Ulrich was still grabbing on to her. She was crying, muttering something quietly.

"What's she saying?" Kasha asked.

"I don't know," Yumi said.

"I'll listen," the older Aelita said then bent down beside the sleeping Yumi. She could hear the faintest sound coming from Yumi, "No, don't. Don't let him touch me."

"So, what's she saying?" Kasha asked as Aelita stood up and walked over to them.

"'No, don't. Don't let him touch me.' I think," She said.

"That's sad," Kasha said.

"I think we should wake her up. Don't prolong the misery," Yumi said.

"Hey, Ulrich's waking up," Odd said.

"Yumi, wake up. You're having another nightmare. I'm here," Ulrich said to Yumi, not noticing that everyone was looking at them.

"Oh, it was awful," Yumi said waking up.

"Good morning," Kasha said to them.

"Oh, I didn't realize you all were up," Ulrich said.

"What time is it?" Yumi asked.

"Um, it's 10:23," the younger Aelita said.

"Oh, I didn't know I was sleeping so long," Yumi said.

"We'll you two can get dressed then one of us needs to look at your wounds," the older Yumi said. "I'll get your breakfast on."

"Wait, what will I wear?" Yumi asked. "This is all I have besides pajamas."

"Oh, that's right. You can wear this," the older Yumi said, handing her the clothes that she packed. It was a black shirt and jeans. "It's not very good looking, and it's supposed to be for a boy, but I think you can manage, unless you want to wear the karate outfit."

"Thanks, I'll change in the hall today," Yumi said then went and changed with Ulrich.

------m

"Ulrich, could you help me get this off?" Yumi said in the hallway.

"What? Um, Are you sure you want me to? I mean, I could wait inside?"

"No, I can't get this off without help. I'm wearing a bra. You've seen me like that before," she said awkwardly.

"Well, um, ok then, if you're sure," he said then untied her outfit and slipped it off of her. "There you go."

"Thanks," she said taking the clothes from him. "Now, could you help me get these on?"

"Sure," he said then slipped the top on her.

"I think I can do the rest," she said. "You can get dressed."

"Ok," he said then put on his clothes, as she put on her pants. They were a little too big so she put the belt from the karate outfit in her new pants.

"It's a good thing I'm tall, or I could never have fit in these," Yumi said then they went back in the room.

"Yumi, we can go look around the mall for clothes that still might be there, if you want," the older Aelita said. "I mean after breakfast and your injuries."

"That sounds good."

"Hey Ulrich," Odd said.

"Yeah?"

"Did you two dress with each other?"

"Well, yes. I asked her if she wanted me to wait in the room and she said no. Then she asked if I could help her get dressed. She has so many injuries. I feel sorry for her," Ulrich said.

"You mean you helped her get her clothes on and off?" Odd asked shocked.

"Yeah," Ulrich said. "It's no big deal."

"Hey, Ulrich, Odd," the younger Aelita called. "Breakfast."

**I hope you enjoyed. **

**Review.**

**Keep reading.**

**Blah, blah, blah!**

**I love ending on cliffs!**


	15. What a Day

**I didn't know what happened. **

**Don't tell me it's weird! **

**I already know!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: What a Day

"Breakfast was delicious," Odd said after having his helping.

"It was great after what I've been eating lately," Yumi said. "I'm used to having a snack for breakfast."

"Thanks," Ulrich said then got up.

"Now, we can see Yumi's wounds," the older Aelita said. "I hope there's nothing to bad.

"Ok, all of you need to leave the room."

"It's ok," Yumi said as she saw her friends leaving. "They can stay. I don't mind. I mean, we're all friends."

"Are you sure? I mean, I was going to have you take off all of your clothes," the older Aelita said. "Kasha and the boys better leave."  
"No, I want Ulrich with me, and I want them to see what Xana will do to you," Yumi said reassuringly. "I guess the boys can leave before I take off my undergarments, but I still want them to see what happens."

"Fine," she said. "Get undressed."

"Um, can someone help?" she asked struggling with her top.

"Sure," Ulrich and Aelita said grabbing the shirt and pulling.

"Ok, I can do the rest," She said taking down her pants. "Ok, now where do you want me?"

"That's fine," the older Aelita said. "You can stay there."

They all stared at what Yumi looked like. Under the clothes she had had on she was a mess of bruises and cuts. Her stomach had bruises, her arms had cuts and bruises, and her legs had both as well. None of it looked that bad, but some of the bruises looked pretty dark and big. Her back was the only thing that looked decent.

"Well, this is what Xana will do to you if he catches you," Yumi said. "I look awful now. Now, try and picture a month ago when I got them. It was good that Ayumu helped me on that day. I never would have gotten back to my cell."

"Ok, now everybody out and she'll remove the rest. I need to see if it needs attention," the older Aelita said and everyone left the room.

"No. Let Ulrich stay, please. I really don't want to leave him," Yumi pleaded. "Please. I don't care if he sees me. I love him. Doesn't that matter?"

"Well, ok," she agreed and brought him back in.

"Are you sure you want me in here?" Ulrich asked as he walked in.

"I love you. I don't care if you see me."

"Ok. I love you too."

She turned away from them and took off her bra. She held her arms up in front of her chest then turned around.

"Now, what you're going to see might be a little scary," she said still holding her arms in front of her. "I know I don't have to take of my underwear because there's nothing bruised down there. But, you need to see this," she said then dropped her arms revealing her breasts. They were bruised more than any other part of her body.

"Yumi, that's just not right," Ulrich said starting to cry. "Xana shouldn't be able to do that to innocent people."

"But he does," Yumi said starting to cry too. "They pain of others is his gain."

Ulrich went up and hugged her not even caring that she was topless. She hugged back not caring she was topless.

"Ulrich, I knew you'd come to your senses," Yumi said still crying.

"Hey, can we come back in yet?" Odd said poking his head around the doorway.

"No!" the older Aelita shouted back.

"Whoops! Topless girl hugging friend. Back away slowly," Odd said as he covered his eyes and walked out of the room again.

"Well, I guess I better put my clothes back on," Yumi said as she broke away from the hug. "Then we can scavenge for new clothes."

"Ok."

"You can come back in," Yumi shouted when she finished getting dressed.

"Good. I didn't like it out there," Odd said and Kasha laughed.

"Well, Yumi, Ulrich and I are going to look around the mall for clothes that might have survived the war," the older Aelita said. "You and Odd, and the other Ulrich will go and look around Xana's castle for Ayumu and Daichi," Aelita motioned to the older Yumi and Ulrich. "Aelita and Kasha will stay here. I guess we'll head out," She said ending. Then they all went their different ways.

------m

"Well, Yumi," the older Aelita said walking them toward where the mall used to be, "I hope we can find something that fits you and looks ok."

"It's ok if we can't. I don't mind this," she said pointing to her outfit, "but it doesn't really fit."

"Yeah, that makes you look short," Ulrich said. "That's new to me. It makes me feel shorter. I bet Odd feels really short."

"Shut it, Ulrich," Yumi snapped.

"There it is," Aelita said pointing to a few walls and bricks and rubble. There were some hangers and clothes but most of them were torn. "Well, that's what is left of it."

"Ok, let's get searching," Ulrich said. "What size?"

"Ulrich!"

"Ok, ok," he backed off.

"Oh, the sizes changed. What used to be a large is now a small. Women's 5 is now 3," Aelita said. "Get it?"

"Ok. Um…I was a 3 in pants and a medium or large in tops, for teens that is," Yumi said awkwardly. "So what am I now?"

"Um…you're a 1 or 2 in pants and x-small or small in tops."

"Cool!" Yumi said then started looking through the rubble. "Oh, and please no pink or purple. You know what I like."

"Hey look at this," Ulrich said lifting up a pair of jeans from under a crate. "They're a little faded but they are a size 1, and they aren't ripped."

"Um…they're ok but its summer. I think I might try to find capris or shorts."

"I'll keep them just in case."

"Yumi!" Aelita shouted. "Look at this." She held up a black tank top.

"Good. I like it. What's the size?"

"Um, x-small," she shouted again.

"I like it. Keep it," Yumi said. She lifted up a pair of shorts. They were really short but they were black and had that kind of fraying look to them. "Ulrich, I like these. They're a size 1. You can forget the pants." Below the spot where the shorts were, there was a shirt it was red and had some sort of symbols down the front. She kept the shirt anyway.

"Yumi, is that what you want?" Aelita asked. "The shorts and this shirt?"

"Um…yeah," She said not telling them about the red tank top with the symbols she was also keeping.

"Ok, then let's go," Ulrich said coming toward them. "Do you want the pants just in case?"

"Um…ok."

------m

"Where is Ayumu?" Odd asked himself getting impatient. They had been looking for over three hours.

"Huh? Did somebody say my name?" Ayumu popped out around the corner. "Oh, wait your that kid a ran into about 2 months ago."

"Um…yeah. I would really like it if you could come with me back to the place I'm staying."

"What? I warned you not to come back here. We've just had a breakout. I'm kind of glad though," He said smiling. "Wait. What am I thinking? We need her for the plan. Go away."

"But, Ayumu we know you've been brainwashed. The people who I am staying with think they can turn you back to the way you were. Come with me," Odd beckoned.

"What are you talking about? I've been Ayumu my whole life."

"You just think you have. Um… we have Yumi. The one you liked," Odd said quickly. "Remember?"

"I don't know any Yumi."

"Oh, yeah that's right. Oh, what did Xana call her? Hooneykan? No. Honokey? No. Hokeka? No Um…Honoka?" Odd tried.

"You have Honoka?" Ayumu looked surprised. "I want to see her again."

"Yes. Come with me. I'll take you to her."

------m

Ayumu followed Odd down the streets to where they were staying. Surprisingly they met Ulrich, the older Aelita and Yumi walking up to the door as well.

"Hey, Yumi! A friend wants to see you!" Odd called over to them.

"Honoka?" Ayumu asked surprised.

"Um…could you call me Yumi? I'm Honoka, but I like to be called Yumi," She said.

"Then it is you," Ayumu hugged her.

"I still haven't thanked you properly for protecting me."

"When?" He sounded confused.

"The time in the camber, when I was on the floor. Remember? You were the one who came in and protected me, and carried me gently back to the cell."

"Oh, that was nothing. I saw someone in the room. It looked like she was dead. I went over to her and saw that she was alive. She smiled at me and I picked her up shielding her with my chest and arms. Then I carried her back to her cell. Later, I knew that my master had done that to you. I didn't realize he was so bad. That's when I started to visit you more often," He said then blushed.

"Did we miss anything?" the older Yumi and Ulrich said running up toward where everyone was gathered.

"Um…this is Ayumu," Yumi said. "Can you give him back his memory?"

"We can try."

They walked inside talking about how they couldn't find Daichi. Once inside the room they saw Kasha in the corner crying.

"What is it?" her mother asked her.

"I…I…I tried to stop him. I fought as hard as I could. It's just…I couldn't fight them all. Then he showed up and took her. He took her away. I ran after him. He shouted back 'I'll get you later!' then disappeared," Kasha cried.

"Who? What happened?" her dad asked.

"Xana! He's taken Aelita!" She screamed and everything turned silent.

**I hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Brainwashing

**Ha ha ha!**

**I love Fanfiction!**

**REvIeW PLeAsE!**

**I'm toTalY rAnDom!**

Chapter 16: Brainwashing

"Are you ready?" a deep voice asked. It was that same dark room with only a small light coming from an opening in a bar covered window. The same hooded figure stood before a pink haired girl this time. "You must come with me." The man said again.

The girl was dragged down the same several, dimly lighted corridors until she came to the room where the same man was sitting in the chair. The girl was flung into the room right before the feet of the man in the chair.

"I have a use for you now," the man in the chair said in a raspy voice.

"So, you can't make me do you're bidding Xana. I am Aelita. You can make me do anything." The girl refused. "I know your scheme and I wont let you take what's left of my virtual state. I hate you!"

"Oh, that's too bad," The man said and raised his arm and shot out the same dark black smoke as before and made the girl float in front of him. "You are going to go to Lyoko. You will be the same as your father unless you serve me as William does. You will parish in the Sea of Death that I keep my people in. I know you'll like that. Won't you?"

"No! I hate you! I'll never work for you. I'd suffer like my father before helping scum like you. Why do you want me to go?" she shouted.

"So you can just transfer all of your data to me. I hate fooling with people who refuse, so I just make them do it themselves and they always do it because I tell them to. Take her to the scanners! Sector 7! Black and Pink! Code hodunjunftdsjoinm/song! Make it so!"

The girl was taken and put into a scanner where she was trapped as she was scanned to Lyoko. The person the control pad typed the sector, colors, and code into the computer.

"Transfer Aelita, scanner Aelita, Virtualization!"

Aelita dropped into the sector. She looked around at the scenery.

'Pink ceiling or sky. Black floor and wall,' she thought. 'It must be what the colors meant. This is probably the Pink and black room or something.'

There was nothing there besides chains and one chair-looking thing. Soon Aelita was strapped into the chains and chair and asleep.

------m

"_Kimiko, you are a servant of the Ruler! Kimiko, obey the Ruler or you will be terminated!" Then she was dropped out of the chair._

_Then a man started to say in a sing, in a sing song voice, "You feel alone you want to cry."_

_She looked around for them man, but couldn't see anything._

_The he spoke again, "Why's so much sadness in your eyes?" _

_She looked around again, but didn't see anyone when he started again, "You look fragile but you're so strong."_

"_Be Quiet!" she yelled._

"_Appearances can be so wrong!" he said._

"_Shut up!" she yelled._

_Then a woman's high pitched voice started. "You feel alone. You want to cry."_

"_Stop it!"_

"_And all your friends are wondering why."_

"_You're lying!" she yelled. "I don't believe you."_

"_The only one who understands you, is far away and oh, so lonely too!"_

"_Odd," Aelita whispered but then pushed the thought out of her mind and covered her ears. The sound just kept coming through._

_Then man's voice started again. "And you are such a hero, girl. You don't believe in yourself. One day it'll be behind and you'll have some piece of mind. And then finally you all will reach the end!"_

_It wouldn't block out the sound._

_The girl's voice came clear saying, "You feel alone. You want to cry. You'd like to calm your virtual side."_

_Aelita stood up and started running to get away from the sound._

_Anywhere she went the voice still spoke, "And you've been fighting against these thoughts, but when you're finished you're down once more."_

"_Stop!" she yelled trying not tom cry. She fell onto her knees._

_The man spoke again, "You feel alone. You want to cry. When will you meet your perfect guy?" _

_She fell down to where she was keeping herself up with her hands. 'Odd' ringed in her head. With every word she believed, it kept her down. Every word, like a sword cutting her._

"_Who'll stick by you and understand you? And never question where you're going to?"_

_She fell over now lying down, struggling to get up. The words just kept coming._

_Both of the voices joined in singing, "And you are such a hero, girl. You don't believe in yourself. One day it'll be behind and you'll have some piece of mind. And then finally you all will reach the end!"_

"_No!" she yelled. Then stood up, breaking out of the trance. "I will win!"_

_Xana appeared in front of her. "Oh well, I guess I'll use force." He shot his smoke out and made it attack her. She was then knocked out._

------m

"No! I can't be. Not Aelita," Odd said shocked.

"First Yumi, now Aelita. I can't stand this," Ulrich said.

"Kasha should have been more watchful," the older Ulrich said.

"I guess, Kasha, you'll have to be more watchful," her mother said.

"I'm sorrrrry!" Kasha said, starting to cry as she ran to the corner of the room. "I didn't mean to let him get away with her!"

"It's ok, Odd," the younger Yumi said pulling him into a hug. He had just started crying. "You guys! You should be ashamed. Odd is distraught, and all you can think about is how bad this is. Blaming Kasha? She's only 6! Do you expect her to protect Aelita all by herself? Especially when it was a surprise attack." She stopped talking to comfort Odd. He was crying onto her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him, and gave everyone a dirty look.

"It's ok, Odd. We'll find her," Yumi said soothingly.

"Yumi, I didn't mean -," the younger Ulrich started.

"Save your breath, Ulrich!" she said cutting him off. "Ayumu, I'm sorry you had to come at such a bad time."

"It's good. I'll help you get her back."

"With Aelita…did you just say you'd help?" Yumi asked quickly.

"Well, yeah. Any friend of Hono…I mean Yumi's," he paused smiling, "is a friend of mine."

"So you're going to help us?" the older Yumi asked. She picked up Kasha out of the corner of the room, trying to calm her down.

"Sure. I mean…that is…um, if you want me to?" He stuttered.

"We'd love it!" The older Aelita spit out before anyone could stop her. "You can go and break her out. You can pretend that you still work for Xana. Then you can take Aelita and bring her here."

"Ok," he said then started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Yumi asked.

"Well, I was going back, so he doesn't think I deserted him."

"Ok, Bye!" Then he left.

------m

Days went by waiting for Aelita and Ayumu to return. Odd had a loss of appetite. He wasn't eating as much. He hadn't told a joke since Aelita left. He just wasn't himself.

"Odd, aren't you going to eat something else?" the older Yumi asked him at lunch.

"No. I'm finished," he said pushing his plate away.

"But, you haven't even touched your sandwich. All you ate was a couple of chips," she said. "Everyone finished before you."

"I know. I'm just not hungry. Sorry, Yumi," he apologized.

"Odd, aren't you going to even taste the sandwich? It's turkey."

"No, thanks anyway," he said then got up from the table. He walked over to where his bed was. He looked at it for a long time, picking up the pillow that Aelita had slept on, putting it back down again, then moving on. He walked over to where all of their pajamas lay. He picked up Aelita's and dusted it off.

"Odd."

"Oh, hey, Ulrich," he said not even turning around.

"Odd, Aelita is fine. We know she isn't dead," Ulrich said.

"Yeah, that's good."

"Odd, do you want to go and see the math classroom? I heard it was completely destroyed," he said nudging Odd in the ribs.

"No."

------m

Days passed with the same attitude. Still no Aelita. There was very little hope left in Odd. The only thing that every cheered him up was when they reassured him Aelita wasn't dead. A month went by, then two, then three. Then one day something new happened.

"I'm back," Ayumu said. He was carrying a naked girl in his arms the exact was Yumi had mentioned him carrying her.

"Is it Aelita?" Odd jumped up from where he was sitting.

Ayumu nodded. Odd ran over to meet him.

"Aelita," he said just staring at Ayumu holding her. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Ayumu said, then he knelt down. Odd sat down in front of him and took her. He held her the exact way Ayumu had been holding her. He held her to his chest protecting her. He started crying.

"Why doesn't she have one of those outfits I was wearing?" Yumi asked as Ayumu stood up and walked over to where the rest of them stood.

"I found out that the sashes, like the one I'm wearing, are the things keeping the people under Xana's control," he said. "I tried and tried to get it off of her. I had to do some of Xana's work so I left. I came back to her every chance I could, but she kept fighting against me. It took forever to find a time when I could try to get it off her. A few nights ago, I tried to get them off while she was sleeping. I couldn't. They were attached to her outfit. Last night I went back to where she was sleeping and took off the whole outfit. It was the only way I could get it off her. She saw me trying to do that, in the middle of taking it off. As soon as I got it all the way off of her she passed out. I'm not sure when she'll wake up, if she ever does." He stopped.

"Don't tell Odd. It would break his heart," The older Yumi said.

"I won't," Ayumu said.

"Here," the older Yumi said handing him one of the buttons. "You can contact us now. I mean, without leaving the factory."

"Great. Thanks. Um…Tell me when you are going to try and defeat Xana," he said heading toward the door. "Oh, and tell me when Aelita wakes up." Then he left.  
"Aelita, wake up," Odd spoke to her. "Wake up, Princess. It's me, Odd. I've got you. Xana can't hurt you."

There was a pause as he shook her slightly.

"Aelita, wake up. I'm here. It's me Odd. Xana can't hurt you," He said. Still nothing happened. "Aelita. Wake up, Aelita. I'm here. Aelita. Aelita, please wake up." He shook her slightly again. Nothing happened. "Aelita. Oh, Aelita, won't you wake up?"

"Odd," Yumi started.

"No," Ulrich whispered to her. "Let him try."

"Aelita, wake up," he said shaking her. He sounded scared. "Aelita, no. You can't leave me. No. Don't leave." He started crying. She still wouldn't wake up. "Aelita, no, don't go. I love you." The last words fell from his mouth as he broke into tears over her. "I love you. I love you. Don't leave!" Odd was trembling. He kissed her. Slowly, but for sure.

"They only wake up with a kiss in fairy tales," Ulrich whispered but stopped as Yumi nudged him in the ribs. "What was that for?"

"Look," she said and motioned toward Aelita.

"I love you," Aelita said as she opened her eyes.

"Oh, Aelita, I thought you'd left me," Odd said then pulled her into a hug.

"How did you know that you had to kiss me?" she asked confused.

"Um, I didn't."

"Xana made it so that if, the sashes were taken off the only way to wake me up would be to kiss me. He thought no one would think of that. Plus, he thought no one loved me that way."

"Oh, Aelita."

"Wait, um," she started but Odd interrupted by kissing her.

"Maybe it's a good thing Odd tried kissing her," the younger Ulrich said.

"You know, I really am glad you kissed me," Aelita said.

"I've been missing you so much. It's been almost three months!" Odd said looking the happiest he's been in almost three months.

"Um, not meaning to be rude, but could you talk to each other later," the older Ulrich said. "I didn't really want to see that much of Aelita."

"Um, oh, yeah I forgot," Aelita said blushing. "Anyone got something for me to wear?"

**Ok? I love it!**

**The song/ hipnotisum thing was: Time to cry. By: The Subdigitals **

**I LOvE This PlaCE! **

**I HopE You LiKe My BooK iT Is TotAllY aWsoMe!**

**I am RaNdoM!**


	17. Odd, Did You?

**I"M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN"T WRITTEN IN FOREVER!**

**School, homework, more Homework, after school activities, eating, sleeping.**

**Well, you get the point!**

**I REALLLLLLLLLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 17: Odd, did you?

"You can where this," Yumi said holding out the red top she kept and the shorts.

"Where did you get this?" Aelita asked taking the clothes.

"It was at the mall that was destroyed. I kept an extra. Just in case."

"Well, it's good you did. I'm going to go and get dressed," Aelita said as she grabbed Odd's wrist and headed out the door.

------m

"Odd, this might be awkward and everything but, um…I need you to go to the mall with me. There is no way I am wearing this without underwear," She said.

"You can wear it like that at least until we get you some. No since walking there naked. Um…heh heh," he said and turned around not wanting to look at Aelita anymore.

"Ok," she said and put on the outfit. "Let's go."

"Ok."

They walked down the street to where the mall was. She stopped in front of where the teen's department was and started to look around.

"Odd, you can help too. Look around," she said. She lifted up a stack of underwear that looked like it hadn't been touched. She picked up one that looked like it fit.

"Um…I found something," Odd shouted awkwardly.

"Ok, I'm going to try this on!" Aelita yelled and started to get undressed and put on the underwear. It fit so she put on the shorts.

"Ok, so what is it?" Aelita asked as she got over to where he was.

"Um…look for yourself."

"Oh, thanks," she said looking at a bunch of bras and t-shirts all thrown on the floor. She picked up one and tried it on.

"We can go," she said as she put the shirt back on.

"Good."

------m

"We're back," Aelita said as she entered the room. "I'm sorry I left but I had to wear something under this."

"You had us worried," the older Yumi said.

"Sorry."

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Odd asked. "I mean what happened at Xana's castle?"

"Oh, I don't really remember too much," Aelita started.

"Then can you tell us what you remember?" Yumi asked.

"The first thing that happened was I was sent to Lyoko. It was a pink and black room. I was strapped into a chair and this voice said, 'Kimiko, you are a servant of the Ruler,' or something like that. It named me Kimiko. Then I was dropped out of the chair and this song came on it was taunting and it put me in a trance. I broke out of it in the end, but Xana ended up brainwashing me anyway. Then, after that it's a long blank. The next thing I know, I'm waking up in Odd's arms." She was crying.

"It's ok, Aelita," Odd said coming up to her and hugging her comfortingly.

"I love you, Odd," she said quietly in his ear.

Odd smiled. He was facing everyone. Aelita was crying on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt like me," Yumi said. "I'm sure glad of that."

"I hope you're not mad at me," Kasha said teary-eyed.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Aelita asked looking at Kasha and bending down to her level.

"I let Xana get you," she said and burst into tears.

"Oh, it's not your fault," Aelita said picking her up and hugging her. "You couldn't take on all of the monsters."

"I…I…I'm sorry!" she said still crying.

"It's not your fault. Whoever said it was your fault was wrong."

"I tried. I really did," Kasha said wiping away her tears.

"And, that's all that counts. If you tried that's all that really matters," Aelita said and set her back down.

------m

Weeks went by and it was pretty normal for a while. Aelita and Odd almost never left sight of each other. Yumi and Ulrich were the same way.

------m

"Does anyone know if there are any pickles or chocolate?" the younger Aelita asked.

"No, we don't have any," Yumi shouted. "Why would you want that?"

"I'm just getting a craving for some. I haven't had that in a while. Oh, well."

"Are you ok?" Yumi asked. Aelita wasn't walking straight.

"Um…I'll be fine," she said holding her head and the counter.

"Are you sure? Do you need to see a doctor?" she asked quickly.

"No…I'm…" She threw up.

"Aelita," Yumi said as she went over to her. "Yumi! Aelita! We're going to need some help over here!"

Yumi and Aelita came over to assist them as well as Odd and the younger Ulrich. Odd and Ulrich lied Aelita down on her bed, while the older Yumi cleaned up the mess.

"Ok, what's wrong?" the older Aelita asked. "She doesn't have a temperature. She doesn't have the flu, or a cold. She might have some other virus but I'm not sure. I'm going to take her to the doctor. Stay here!" She shouted as she picked up Aelita and carried her to the door. "That means all of you!"

------m

"I'm back!" the older Aelita shouted as she carried the other Aelita in a few hours later. "She's asleep. If she wasn't, she could walk back herself."

"So, what's wrong with her?" Odd asked.

"Um…I'm not going to tell you more than once so I'm going to wake her up before I tell you all." She woke Aelita up and sat her down in a chair.

"So, what's wrong with me?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"What? I don't understand?" Odd said. "There can't be nothing wrong with her."

"Let me finish. Ok, there is nothing wrong with her. She's pregnant."

Everyone's jaws dropped open and Aelita was in a state of shock.

"I…I…can't…there has to be some mistake," she stuttered out. "Odd, did you? Did, Odd! ODD! Did you?!"

"What! No! I…No! I wouldn't! No, Aelita! It's not…No. I wouldn't do that to you! I…I…I…Aelita, I wouldn't. I didn't," Odd stuttered. "I you don't think I would. I mean. No! I."

"Than who did?" Aelita asked.

"But, you don't think I would…?"

"Odd! I don't know what to think!" she yelled and then ran out of the room.

"Aelita!" he yelled after her.

"Odd, did you?" Ulrich asked in his ear.

"No, you gotta believe me. I didn't. Or at least I don't think I did."

"Odd, you either did or you didn't. Well, did you or didn't you?" Ulrich asked. They were walking away from the girls, who were now trying to get Aelita to come back in the room.

"Ulrich, I'm…well…I'm not…well…I'm not sure. I might have. I wouldn't do it on purpose."

"Odd!"

Everybody turned around.

"Odd? Did you or didn't you?" Aelita said as she came back into the room.

"I um…well…you see…the thing is…"

"ODD! Did you get me pregnant!?" she yelled. "It's an easy question. YES OR NO?"

"Um…princess, I…well…I'm not sure," he said and turned red. "Heh heh.

"Odd, oh how could you?!" she said starting to cry.

"I…Aelita."

"Save it, Odd!" Yumi yelled and went over to Aelita to comfort her.

"Odd, I'm just not…It's just…I. I love you. But, I'm…we're too young," Aelita said wiping her eyes and breaking out of Yumi's hug. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm sorry. I really…I mean I didn't mean to."

"We'll get through this."

"I didn't mean too. I wouldn't do that on purpose. I'm not even sure if it was me!"

------m

Days went by and then months. Odd couldn't be separated from Aelita. Anything Aelita wanted, Aelita got, even if it was unnecessary or unreasonable.

------m

"Odd, you do realize that this might not even be a boy!" Aelita said as Odd kept poking at her stomach saying 'you're a good boy.'

"I know, but I hope it's a boy. I hope he has my hair, not pink. That would be awful," Odd said still poking her stomach.

"Odd, this may not even be your child. You realize that. Right?" Aelita said sadly.

"I know but we've gone over this. It's not Ulrich or Ayumu or Daichi, or the older Ulrich, or anyone else. Who could it be if it's not me?"

"Xana."

------m

Aelita woke up at 4:30 am, 6 months after she found out about her pregnancy, as her water broke. They rushed her to the hospital as fast as they could. She got a room and they all were waiting for the doctor to tell them when it was time.

------m

"I need Odd!" Aelita yelled to one of the nurses.

"Um, why? Is it time? Are you going to have it?" She asked quickly.

"No! Of course not!" She yelled sarcastically. "Get the doctor and Odd! It's coming ready or not!"

"Yes!" She said and ran out of the room. "Odd! Doctor! Aelita's ready! Hurry!"

"Oh, Odd!" Aelita said as Odd came in the room with the doctor and sat next to her. Sweat was pouring down her face. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Ahhhhh! Oh! Doctor!"

"Ok, here it comes! It's ok!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"It's out. It's ok. Wait what's this? It's another!"

"WHAT! ANOTHER! ODDDDDDDDDDD!" Aelita screamed, her voice shrill.

"It's out!" the doctor said. "The nurse will clean them up."

"I'm proud to say you have beautiful twins," the nurse said as she cleaned them off. "There is a boy and a girl. Oh and the boy has the fathers eyes."

"That means," Aelita looked at Odd. She smiled. She was still squeezing his hand.

"Yeah," Odd said smiling back at her.

"What should their names be?" Aelita asked. "How about Estelle?"

"Um…what about Conor?" Odd asked. "And what does Estelle mean?"

"It's French. It means star," Aelita said.

"Sounds beautiful. It's perfect," Odd said. "Estelle and Conor?"

"Yeah," Aelita said. "They'll be perfect names."

"Oh, what about middle names?" Odd asked. "How about Ulrich as a middle name and Yumi as the other?"

"No. Estelle Aelita and Conor Odd. We'll use our names. This is our family. If anything happens to us their middle names are our names."

"Ok," Odd said.

"So, it's Estelle Aelita Della Robbia, and Conor Odd Della Robbia?" the nurse asked. "I love the name Estelle."

"I know, she's our shining star," Aelita said, then fell asleep.

**Kinda Random, NO?**

**I named the boy after the first person who I really ever loved.**

**Acually the only person, besides my family, that I ever really loved.**

**He transfered schools :(**

**IF YOU'RE OUT THERE, CONOR,**

**Send me a message! I would LOVE to talk to you!**

**P. S. This doesn't apply to all people named Conor!**


	18. The New Arrivals

**I really hope you like these few chapters I'm adding!**

**I thought you'd like them!**

**Here you go!**

Chapter 18: The New Arrivals

Aelita was in the hospital for a few more days before she could go home. Odd and the others visited frequently. They checked up on her and talked to her while she was staying there. The twins were doing fine and Aelita was also doing fine. Conor had Odd's eyes. Estelle had Aelita's eyes. Estelle already recognized when Odd walked in the room. Conor, on the other hand, was asleep most of the time. One week after the twins were born, Aelita got to go home. She carried them both as Odd pushed her in a wheelchair.

"Awww. Odd, Look! Estelle's happy, she's smiling," Aelita said on the way back. She was always fascinated by the babies.

"Ok. I give up. It's a happy baby. I know. You don't have to tell me every time she smiles. Ok?" Odd asked annoyed.

"Well, it looks like Daddy's a bit cranky," Aelita said in her kiddy voice.

Ulrich and Yumi laughed.

"Oh, come on, Odd, you know Aelita's happy about them," Ulrich said. "Wow, I wonder how Einstein's going to take this. He doesn't even know you like each other, let alone had kids."

"Oh no! Jeremie," Aelita said and started crying. Estelle started crying too.

"Good going, Ulrich," Yumi said sarcastically.

"Jeremie hasn't seen use for over a year!" Aelita cried.

"I know, but once we defeat Xana we'll see him," Ulrich said trying to make her feel better.

"Shhhh, Estelle, don't cry. I've got you. Don't you cry," Odd said taking Estelle. He started swinging her in his arms. "Weeee. Weeee. Whoosh." Odd spun her around. Estelle started giggling.

"Oh, I guess you're right. Let's get back to the others."

------m

"We're back!" Aelita shouted as they came in.

"Awww. Look at the babies," Kasha said and ran over to them.

"Awww. Look at the babies. Ha!" Xana shouted as he walked into the room. "So, you had kids? Ooo."

"Xana. What are you doing here?" Odd shouted getting in front of Aelita.

"Oh, I thought I'd take a look at what's been happening around here. You haven't been visiting lately."

"Xana, Leave us alone!" Kasha screamed. "I Hate You!"

"Awww. The little one has a temper," Xana said going up to her sliding the back of his hand on her cheek.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Kasha yelled. The doll in the back started to glow.

"Awww. You don't want me to TOUCH YOU!" he screamed and grabbed her wrist and lifted her up in the air. She struggled with her other hand to free her first. The doll grew brighter.

"Stop it! Don't hurt her!" the older Yumi yelled and ran toward Xana.

"Ah ah ah." He yelled and blew her backwards still holding on to Kasha.

"Kasha!" she yelled from the floor. The older Ulrich ran to assist her.

"LET ME GO!" Kasha screamed. The doll in the back started to float to her.

"Awww, look at what we've got here. A doll coming to the rescue," Xana said tauntingly. The doll dropped to the floor away from Xana.

"You, son of a bitch. Let me go!" Kasha screamed. The doll on the floor twinkled and turned pink.

"I said 'LET ME GO'!" Kasha screamed. Her outfit became white with pink rims. It became a dress. The doll on the floor became some kind of wand. It had a rod of white and a star on top that was pink. It flew into her free hand. Xana immediately dropped her.

"What, YOU'RE Kouki?" Xana stuttered.

"Yes," Kasha said in a dazed voice. It wasn't her own. "I told you to LET ME GO! But, you didn't listen."

"So, what are you kidding? You can't be Kouki. If so, you're the goddess of light that supposedly saves the world. Yeah right," Xana said then laughed. "I'll never be defeated!"

"YOU will Parish!" she yelled as she twisted her wand. Pink and white sparks flew at Xana.

"You," Xana shouted as he flew black sparks everywhere, "will be the one to DIE!"

A mixture of black, white, and pink sparks flew everywhere. The sky went dark. This was the only light in the room.

"Odd! Save the babies!" Aelita yelled. "Don't stay here. They'll die. Take them!"

"No! I'm taking you too!" he yelled back and lifted her up running out of the room.

One by one Kasha's friends left, until only Xana, Kasha, the younger Yumi, and the younger Ulrich were the only ones left.

More sparks flew.

"Yumi! Ulrich! Get out of here!" Kasha yelled still fighting Xana. She twisted in the air and kicked him in the face.

"No, we're staying!" Yumi yelled.

Kasha twisted her wand around and a powder flew down among them. Xana fell.

"This is the only chance," Kasha screamed at them. Xana got up. "GO!"

"Ha!" Xana shouted and black sparks flew into Kasha's face. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms above her head. "You'll die here, and now. Then your friends will never be able to stop me!" He gripped her tighter and moved up to her.

"Uh," Kasha said struggling to be let free. "I…won't…let…you…do…THIS!"

Xana's hands started to burn.

"What is this?" he yelled looking at his hands and dropping Kasha. Her dress became white and so did her skin. Then it grew long, down to her ankles. She grew taller as if she was now Yumi's age. Her hair grew longer until it was down to her ankles. She resembled Yumi except for the hair length.

"You, may not, can not, will not, touch me. I am stronger than you," she said getting up. "I am the light in the darkness, telling people not to be afraid. I am the strength in the wiry, inspiring them to go on. I am the courage in the doubting. And I am the love in every human being, keeping them hopeful," Kasha said, with each fraise Xana fell farther down. "I believe that one day we'll all be saved. The God above will come and save us. The wicked will then receive their punishment." With the last sentence she went back into her old dress with the pink rim and went back to being younger. Her wand shot a shine so bright everyone but Kasha had to squint. Xana then disappeared.

The wand stopped glowing. "All right, what the heck was that?" Ulrich asked.

They started laughing.

**RxR**


	19. The After Battle

**Here you go!**

Chapter 19: The After Battle

"So, how do you know there is a God out there?" Yumi asked.

"I don't. I just think it's better to have believed in God and there not be one, than to have not believed and there have been one. I really don't know."

"How come you never told us that you were Kouki?" Ulrich asked.

"The time had not yet come for me to reveal that to you. I am indeed Kouki, the goddess of light, happiness, and hope, full of radiance. I knew the time would come for all of this to happen. I never knew when or where or even how old I would be," Kasha said. "I'm sorry."

"Why be sorry? You just defeated Xana!" Ulrich said. He picked her up.

"Stop it! Put me down!" She struggled to be freed.

"All right already," Ulrich said dropping her onto the floor.

"Stop it!"

"Kasha? What's wrong?" Yumi asked.

"It's Xana. We don't have much time. He's not dead!"

"What do you mean? I saw you kill him. Right here. In front of my very own eyes. He died!" Ulrich said.

"No, he's not. I just made him powerless. He's probably going to be coming after us again soon!" Kasha screamed. "We have to be ready!"

------m

"Odd, I feel bad about leaving Kasha and the others alone with Xana," Aelita said.

"It's…Ok. I mean…we have…to think…about…the babies," Odd said panting. He was holing Aelita in a cradle carry. The twins were on top of her. Odd was carrying all three of them.

"I know we had no choice, but I still think it would be our fault if Kasha got hurt. I mean, we ditched her!" Aelita said, starting to cry.

Odd stopped and put them down. They were in a meadow. "Stop it, Aelita!" He said shaking her. "Stop it. It's not our fault! STOP!" Aelita was shaking. She looked into his eyes. He saw fear in her's, of him. He was gripping her too tightly. She was wincing in pain. "Aelita…I'm sorry," he said as he let her go. "It's not our fault! We had to go!"

"We didn't have to." She started to cry.

------m

"I've got to go!" Kasha yelled as she started to run out of the room.

"Where!?" Yumi shouted.

"I'll be back. Look out for Xana!"

Kasha ran out of the room.

"Ulrich? What is going to happen to us if Xana comes back?" Yumi asked scared. She slightly started to cry, but wiped it off before Ulrich could notice.

"Don't think about that. We'll be fine," he said. He brought her closer to him. Walking outside holding her hand and putting his arm around her, he said, "Look out there. What do you see?" He pointed at the sky.

"Stars."

"Besides that. Don't you see it?"

"See what?"

"The world. It's connected through the stars. This place is only a small part and somewhere out there in that world is an answer to our problems," he said. He walked her out along the streets until he got to a place where you could see nothing but the sky and street.

"This is beautiful," Yumi said looking up.

"Yeah, you are," Ulrich said staring at Yumi. She blushed. "I mean, yeah it is." He smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Yumi asked. "I mean first got to know each other."

"Martial Arts training with Jim, we were the only ones there," he said looking at her.

"Yeah, you and I were training and the very next day a huge electric thing attacked us. Then came Xana," Yumi said. "Boy was Sissi mad."

"Yeah."

"Ulrich," Yumi said looking at him.

"Yes," he said looking back at her.

"I…"

"Yes…" He was drawn closer to her.

"I love you," she said slowly and kissed him.

He kissed back.

------m

"Odd!" Kasha yelled. "Let's go!"

"Not yet. Aelita still won't talk to me!" he said. "Come on, Aelita."

"Kasha, I guess I'm ready," Aelita said. She had Estelle and Conor in her arms. "I just don't know if I'll be able to walk all that way."

"Come on, Aelita! I'll carry you again," Odd said bending down to pick her up.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. She still had fear in her eyes.

"Aelita, Odd won't hurt you! Come on! There is no way I can carry you all the way back! I'm six! I'll carry the twins if you want me to," she said.

"Well, I guess," Aelita said. "Whoa!"

Odd picked her up and started walking. 'My gosh! She can sure hold a grudge!' he thought to himself. 'Better not get in her way.'

"We'll be home in about a half an hour!" Kasha said and started to walk beside them.

------m

"We're back!" the older Yumi yelled as she and the older Ulrich walked into the room. The older Aelita was with them.

"Is anyone there?" the older Ulrich asked.

No one answered.

"Oh no!" Yumi said and started to cry. "They all died!"

"Ok, get a grip. Yumi and Ulrich couldn't have died because we are still here. Remember?" he said.

"Oh! What about Kasha?"

"Let's not think about that."

------m

"We better get going, Yumi," Ulrich said as he stopped kissing her.

"Fine."

"We've been out here for almost a half an hour," Ulrich said as he got up.

"For a few minutes, the only thought that came to mind was, well never mind," she said. "Let's go!" She broke into a run.

"Wait! What was the thought!? YUMI!"

------m

"We're back!" Odd shouted. "Hello!"

"Oh! Kasha! Aelita! Odd! You had me scared to death!" the older Yumi said. "I didn't know if you, well that's not important right now. Aelita, Odd, have a seat!"

"Thanks," Odd said as he set Aelita down and took a seat.

"Kasha, can I have the twins now?" Aelita asked.

"Oh, sure!" she said and handed them over. Estelle was giggling. Conor was asleep.

"Thanks," Aelita said and took the twins.

"So, what happened after we left?" Odd asked.

"Well," Kasha started. She told them all about what happened and how she was Kouki. She also told them how Xana wasn't dead. He could come back at any time. She even told them how Yumi and Ulrich stayed the whole time even though she told them to leave.

"We're back!" Yumi yelled as she ran in the room. Ulrich came in on her heels.

"WAIT!" He said painting. Conor woke up and started to cry.

"Now look what you've done. You woke the baby," Yumi said tauntingly. "That wasn't very nice, Uncle Ulrich." She backed away from him shaking her finger. "That's a bad boy." She started laughing.

"Why I aughta," Ulrich said and started after Yumi.

"AH AH AH. Not in front of the babies. You wouldn't want Estelle to start crying too, now would you?" Yumi laughed and ran away form him.

"Could you two stop flirting long enough to make dinner," Aelita said as she started to calm Conor.

"See what you've done, Ulrich," Yumi said starting toward where they would make dinner. "You've been naughty."

He started to run at her. She stepped to the side at the last minute and he fell over. Everyone started laughing.

"Make dinner already! I'm starving!" Odd said.

Ulrich got up from the floor.

"Ok," Yumi said. "But only if Ulrich can behave himself."

**RxR!**


	20. The End?

**Here you Go!**

Chapter 20: The End?

"Dinner is served!" Yumi yelled and everyone ran to the table. "Mashed potatoes and rice."

"So, did you too have a problem fixing dinner?" Aelita asked. "Did Ulrich behave?"

"That's not funny, Aelita!" Ulrich shouted.

"Ok, ok," Aelita said.  
"Umi!" Estelle shouted. "Umi umi umi." She was lying down next to the table in a crib with her brother.

"Yes, you're a happy baby," Aelita said and smiled. "Odd, she's learning really quickly. Most babies don't talk until at least a month old. Conor, on the other hand is hardly awake."

"All babies gwow at diffent rates," Odd said with his mouth full. "Estelle is just smawt for her awge."

"Ok, but what about Conor? He hasn't done anything!" Aelita said looking at Conor, asleep in his crib.

"He's just a tired baby," Odd said. "He takes after me. This is really good food."

"Thanks," Yumi and Ulrich said.

"So, when do you think Xana will come back?" the older Yumi asked.

"Um…now!" Kasha yelled.

"What makes you say that?"

"Turn around!"

"Awwwwwwwww. Am I interrupting something?" Xana said. He knocked over the table. "Awww, such a cute baby." Xana lifted up Estelle in his arms. "You are so cute."

"LET HER GO!" Aelita yelled.

"As you wish!" Xana said and threw Estelle. Aelita screamed. Odd dove and barely caught her.

"Leave us alone!" Kasha yelled. "Haven't you learned you're lesson?"

"Oh, yeah. The little girl. I forgot. I know how to play games. I've learned." Xana shot his black smoke and picked Odd up. He dangled there senseless.

"Let him go!" Aelita screamed and ran toward him. Xana shot a blast of sparks and knocked her over. "ODD!"

"He's cute. No wonder you like him. I'd hate to see anything bad happen to him," Xana said. He grabbed him, letting the smoke stop. Odd looked like a rag doll.

"STOP! YOU"RE HURTING HIM!" Aelita yelled and ran up to him only to be blasted away again.

"Why do you even try, Aelita? You know I'm stronger than you," Xana said and smirked. "Kasha, you think you can defeat me? How old are you? Six? Ulrich, did you get to see what I did to your girl. She's a lovely toy."

"STOP IT!" Ulrich yelled. "You menace!"

Xana threw Odd against the back wall. Aelita ran to him. Xana picked up Ulrich by the throat. "You think those weren't real injuries? You think I didn't try to kill her!" Xana screamed. "I can destroy you're life in less than a second. Or, I could make it so you slowly die with YUMI WATCHING YOU! SHE'LL SUFFER ALONG WITH YOU!"

"Let HIM GO!" Yumi shouted and ran toward him.

"AH AH AH! I wouldn't do that if I were you," Xana said and started to choke Ulrich. Ulrich grabbed for his neck and tried to pry the hands apart.

"STOP!" Yumi shouted and burst into tears.

"STOP!" Kasha shouted. She had a look of hate in her eyes. "I HAVE PUT UP MY WHOLE LIFE IN FEAR OF YOU! I wasted my childhood training when all of my friends played together. I wished I could go outside. I begged, but NO! I WAS 4! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! I'LL REMEMBER THIS FOREVER! I trained for this and I'm NOT going to waste it!" She ran at him. He grabbed her wrists and lifted her up.

"Pity, I thought you were strong." Kasha screamed and struggled to get free. "I knew you would never amount to anything!" He threw her down.

Her hair grew long, she got older and her clothes became a dress. The doll became a wand again. She stood up. "I AM KASHA STERN! I WAS BORN A STERN AND WILL ALWAYS BE A STERN! AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" She hit him in the face. He stumbled and dropped Ulrich.

"Oh, you think you're good. YOU'RE NOT!" Kasha threw sparks at him from her wand. Then something weird happened. She started to shine. Everything else went dark. The sky became a black that was cold. There weren't any stars. It was dark except for Kasha.

"I TOLD YOU! I am the light in the darkness, telling people not to be afraid! I WILL BEAT YOU!" Xana punched her in the face and did a spin kick. She fell over.

"You were wrong."

"So, you think." Kasha stood up and dusted herself off. "Didn't hurt a bit." She kicked him and punched him as she sparkled and shone. Each time Xana stumbled and grabbed himself. "THAT WAS FOR HURTING WY FRIENDS!" She lifted him up in the air and kicked him in a place guys don't want to be kicked. "THAT was from me." Xana lied there. Then he disappeared into thin air. "He's dead!" Kasha turned back into herself and passed out.

------m

"Good morning," everyone said, as Kasha opened her eyes. They all were gathered around her bed.

"Ah, my head hurts," she said sitting up holding her head.

"Well, if it didn't I'd be surprised," the older Yumi said. "You saved us all."

"I really owe it to ya," Odd said. "I probably would be dead."

"Me too," Ulrich said.

"And me," Yumi said.

"We all would be," the older Aelita said. "Thanks."

"There's only one thing bad about this," Ulrich said. "We have to leave."

------m

"I'm ready," Yumi said as she started out the door. "I'll wait outside."

"I'm going with her!" Ulrich shouted.

"We'll be there in a minute!" Aelita called.

"Come on, Aelita!" Odd said. "Everyone's waiting for us. We're not going to be able to take anything with us anyway."

"I know it's just so hard to see a life without the babies."

"I know. Now, let's go!"

------m

"We can go now," Aelita said as she and Odd walked outside.

They headed toward the factory. They got there about a half an hour later. They went down to the lab.

"Well, I better set up a return to the past," the older Aelita said. "We'll need a special one this time."

**RxR!**


	21. The Return to the Past

**Here you go!**

Chapter 21: The Return to the Past

"I'm sorry," the older Yumi said. "Aelita set the Return to the Past button to back when I first gave Ulrich the dream. She also made it so Xana can't do this again. He'll be gone even in the past. I also set it so that you won't remember any of this. Not liking each other," she said looking at Odd and Aelita, "not having kids, not fighting Xana, nor even coming here. I'm sorry, but it's better this way. You won't remember. Ulrich, I want you to take this with you," she said handing him a slip of paper. "Don't read it until you get back. I'm sorry you won't remember, but its better this way.

"Return to the Past now," she said as she pushed the button. No one even realized the exclamation mark on the screen that meant the memory wasn't going to be erased.

------m

"What's this?" Ulrich said as he unfolded a paper out of his pocket on the way back from the factory. It was the night he had his first kiss with Yumi. It read:

_Dear Ulrich,_

_Thanks, for your help. Xana has been defeated. This may not ring a bell but I know I'm proud of you. If you will, please thank the others. We all miss you. Take care of yourself. _

_Love,_

_Aunt Kasha_

Ulrich folded up the piece of paper.

"I remember it vividly," he said to himself and started running back to Kadic.

**RxR!**


	22. Epilogue

**PLEASE READ!**

**This is going to be the final chapter as you can see!**

**If you have any questions or things you don't understand review!**

**If you wan't another story to continue than Review and tell me!**

**If you don't revie I won't know. Review!**

**I'll answer questions in another chapter!**

**REVIEW!**

**Please!**

Epilogue: 16 years later

"Estelle, stop hitting your brother!"

"Yeah!" Conor shouted.

"Conor, stop pulling your sister's hair!"

"Yeah!" Estelle shouted.

"I can't believe Kasha's already 10. She's growing up so fast!" Aelita said. "It seams like just yesterday the twins were born."

"Yeah, and they're already 6," Ulrich said.

Estelle came running up to Odd. Her pink hair was flowing around her shoulders. "Look what Conor did!" she said holding up her finger. "He bit me!"

"CONOR! Play nicely or we'll make you go to work with Jeremie!" Odd yelled and kissed Estelle's finger.

"Hey, my work isn't that bad," Jeremie said. "I don't see how you can survive with only an artist's salary. Being a computer technician is way more satisfactory."

"As you know, Aelita is also working," Odd said.

"Yeah, you know I work as a teacher at Kadic," Aelita said.

"DAD!" Conor screamed and ran into the room. His blond hair was put into many tiny spikes. "Look at what Kasha and Estelle did to me!" he said holding up his fingers. Pink nail polish was on them and glitter.

"Oh, come here!" Aelita said and got out her nail polish remover and started to take it off.

"So, Ulrich, have you been doing good! I really like where you work. I went there with my dad and looked at the classes. He said I could start at a beginner's class in the fall! That's only a month from now!" Conor said. He was pretty short and svelte. Like his dad.

"Well, that's nice. Learning Martial arts takes a lot of practice though," Ulrich said.

"Mom!" Kasha yelled as she came in the room. "They've got a DDR machine. Come watch me! I almost beet the high score!"

"In a little while," Yumi said. "That wasn't very nice to do to Conor."

"I'm sorry," She said. Kasha's hair had grown really long. It was almost all the way to her bottom. "Come watch me!"

"Later."

"Come on, Kasha!" Estelle said running into the room. She was a little taller than Conor but not much. "I found Butterfly!"

"Oh! I love that song!" Kasha said and ran out of the room.

"There you go," Aelita said. "All depolished."

"Thanks!" Conor said. "I want to go watch them play. Bye!"

"Bye," all the adults said.

"HEY I WANT A TURN TOO!" Conor yelled as he ran out of the room.

"Well, I guess I'll go watch them play DDR," Yumi said. "I'll talk to you guys when I get back."

"Odd, what is DDR? Some kind of video game?" Jeremie asked.

"Well kind of. It's dance dance revolution. Ever heard of it?"

"No."

"Well, you hit the keys with your feet in the order it shows you on the screen. Never mind. Come on, I'll show you," Odd said. "We can all go."

"Well, here it is," Odd said when they got to the room.

"I'm you're little butterfly. Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky!" Kasha said, singing along while she was dancing. Estelle was also dancing. She wasn't as good, but she was younger.

"You're doing great!" Odd said as he watched the girls play.

"I'm next!" Conor shouted.

"Wow," Jeremie said as he looked around the room. There was a bunch of video game systems and Speakers. Also colorful flashing lights were in the corners.

"So, do you like it?" Aelita asked. "Odd insisted on getting it. He plays it more often than the kids."

"I call next!" Ulrich shouted.

"Ok, but I already called player 1!" Conor said

"GAME PASED!" the screen showed. Kasha and Estelle stepped off the board and Ulrich and Conor stepped on the board.

"Ok, now all you do is hit the arrows in order!" Conor said and chose a song.

"This is so cool!" Jeremie said. "I can't believe how much this doesn't surprise me. Odd, you seem like this would be you're type of game."

"It is! It's awesome! I've got the high score on all of them except 3," he said quickly while watching Ulrich and Conor.

"Who beat you?" Yumi asked.

"Well, Aelita is the high score on No Princess and Butterfly. Conor beat me on this other techno song. Other than that I won," he said.

"Aelita beat you!" Ulrich said while he was playing.

"Yeah! I am awesome at No Princess," she said.

"Well, we better be going," Yumi said. "Come on Kasha. Ulrich we're leaving!"

"I better be going too," Jeremie said. "Nice visiting with you."

"I'll see ya later, Estelle!" Kasha said.

"See ya later Odd!" Ulrich said as he left.

"Well, get together again soon!" Odd shouted. Then they drove off.

**Thanks for reading! Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Questions will be answered and if you want I might make a sequal for where this leaves off. **

**YOU HAVE TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!**

**Thanx!**


	23. Comments and Answers

**PLEASE READ!**

**Thanx!**

**The Mysterious Girl in the Fog**

**Chapter 23: Coments and Answers!**

Aelita: I am so happy that all these people have loved this book! We all worked so hard to put this together!

aelitacodelyoko: Hey! This was all my idea!

Aelita: I said we!

aelitacodelyoko: Ok, anyway! A few people have asked for more chapters! That's not going to happen! Sorry. Other people have asked for a sequal. Maybe, It could happen. I am working on another story at the moment. As soon as I finish No Matter What They Say. PS. (That's like going to be 30-40 chapters and I'm on 5 or 6 so far!) You're welcome and incouraged to read this while you wait! Oh, and during the middle of writing the story I get stuck and I write random oneshots!

Odd: I'm never in oneshots! (starts to pout)

aelitacodelyoko: It's ok you'll be in the next one! Anyway! as I was saying It might take forever but I may write a sequal! Yea me!

Ulrich: Hey we help too!

aelitacodelyoko: Ok maybe they help!

Yumi: Maybe! We help a lot! And why did I have to be two people!

aelitacodelyoko: A lot of people were two people, like Odd and Jeremie and Aelita and Ulrich!

Yumi: Oh right! Continue!

aelitacodelyoko: Anyway! I love writing and I have so many ideas not to mention people give me ideas so I can't wait to write it all down!

Odd: You better not get any wise Ideas! In this book I had to get all uncofortable! Not to mention what you said I did with Aelita!

aelitacodelyoko: Um...right. Hey It went with the story! You'll get over it! At least you went back in time and erased what happened.

Odd: I'll never be the same!

Aelita: Odd! It happened to me! I'm worse off than you!

Conor and Estelle: I thought you loved us!

Aelita and Odd: We do! We just...um...we didn't want to have kids then!

Conor and Estelle: Oh!

aelitacodelyoko: Ok anyway! Thanx for reviewing all of you!

Kasha: A special thanx goes to: AussieUlrich, thanks for Reviewing even the lamest chapters; Amaherst, at least someone reviews constantly!; codelyokoluvagrl, thanx great reviews!; laffy taffy1312, thanks; melcho, even though she can't respond to you she really likes that you review anyway!; 2hyper4life, I love your reviews! You are really hyper!; and Itban Fuyu, thanks for reviewing at the beginning, but you kind of just drifted away!

aelitacodelyoko: Anyway thank you anyone that reviewed! I love all your support! It may take a while but I'll try to write a sequal!

Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Estelle, Conor, and Kasha: Thanx! Bye!

P.S - some people have asked so Ayumu means walking dream vision


End file.
